Scrinium
by El Cadejos
Summary: Viejas anotaciones en la libreta de Sirius distillan hermosas memorias ya fallecidas. TERMINADO
1. Prólogo

**Scrinium  
**_Prólogo_

Remus limpiaba un poco la ahora vacía habitación de Sirius en Grimmauld Place #12. Más que para ordenar, lo que quería era grabar en su memoria todo lo que quedaba de su gran amigo, el último de los tres. Después de todo, James había muerto y Peter era un sucio traidor. Sirius era lo único que le quedaba de aquellos hermosos momentos en Hogwarts y se había ido. Remus estaba consciente de que Harry sufría tanto como él, pero definitivamente eran tipos diferentes de dolor. Harry no creció con Sirius, y de la misma manera, Remus no veía en su amigo al padre que nunca tuvo.

De tanto estar moviendo cajas y libros no notó que alguien más había entrado a la habitación. Buckbeak empujaba insistentemente a un joven de unos 16 años hacía donde él se encontraba. Ese cabello negro de James y los ojos verdes de Lily le trajeron más miseria, pero se dignó a sonreírle a Harry Potter.

-Buenos días, Harry- lo saludó con una cansada expresión. –No creí verte en este lugar nunca más-

-Yo mismo estoy sorprendido. Después de todo, éste es el Infierno de Sirius. No hay una razón lógica para que yo quisiera quedarme con él-

-Estoy de acuerdo pero…- pausó al ofrecerle un asiento. –Supongo que tu también querías empaparte de memorias, ¿no es así?-

El pelinegro lo miró calladamente unos momentos antes de suspirar. –No puedo evitarlo. La culpa intenta torcerme el cuello-

-A todos, Harry, a todos- respondió, desviando la mirada. –Sirius no merecía la muerte todavía, considerando que ni siquiera se le había concedido la vida-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Remus volvió a sonreír con su interminable cansancio en el rostro. –Recuerda que fue metido en Azkaban como a los 22 años y pasó ahí más de una década. Los Dementores son por sí solos la Muerte sobre la Tierra, así que podrás entender que le robaron demasiada vida a Sirius injustamente-

-Algún día, prometo que Wormtail pagará- dijo él, estrujando fuertemente su puño. Remus sonrió con sinceridad, pues James hubiera dicho lo mismo.

-Ahora bien. Estaba ordenando algunas cosas de Sirius antes de que llegaras y no te imaginas qué me encontre. ¿Quieres verlo?- le preguntó Remus con algo más de ánimo. Harry asintió infantilmente al verlo traer una gran caja. Buckbeak salió, de alguna manera u otra, por la puerta y los dejó solos. El castaño se inclinó hacia delante para ir sacando lo que la caja contenía y mostrárselo a Harry. La mayoría eran fotos de sus tiempos en Hogwarts, las cuales él no tenía en su álbum familiar. Quedó encantado de ver a los Merodeadores en sus tiempos de servicio, sonriendo como si una nube negra no se fuera a posar sobre sus destinos. Mientras las pasaba, Remus le explicaba que Lily tomaba fotos de James durante los juegos de Quidditch y muy pocas veces centraba sus tomas en otra cosa que no fuera él. Harry era feliz de ver la juventud de tantos conocidos, pero una foto lo hizo detenerse en seco. Remus lo notó. -¿Pasa algo, Harry?-

-Eh, no, no- respondió él un tanto confundido. –Es sólo que no sé quién es esta persona-

Le pasó la foto de la discordia a su acompañante para que la viera. Remus dejó escapar una ligera risilla antes de contestar. –No sabía que Lily les había tomado una foto-

-¿Quién es ella?- inquirió de nuevo el joven de cabello negro con creciente curiosidad. Después de todo, él no estaba vivo como para conocer a todos los amigos y enemigos de su padre y padrino.

-Su nombre es Artanis Fallendrake. Era la amiga más particular de tu madre, si mal no recuerdo-

-¿Era novia de Sirius?- preguntó inmediatamente el ansioso joven.

Remus se rascó la cabeza. –Pues sí salieron muchas veces juntos, pero decirte que eran novios no está dentro de mis parámetros-

-Lo haces sonar como si nunca le volviste a hablar a ninguno de los sobre el tema-

-Qué puedo decir… nunca he sido demasiado metiche con los asuntos de los demás y ahora es un poco complicado siquiera pensar en Sirius-

-Sí…- contestó Harry, dando paso a un largo y perturbante silencio entre ambos. Algo más vino a su mente. –Pero ella no ha muerto, ¿o sí?-

-¿Artanis? Oh no, no. Sigue viva. De hecho, es una de las más reconocidas dragonólogas del Mundo Mágico. La próxima vez que veas a Charlie Weasley puedes preguntarle sobre ella-

-Lo haré, lo haré…- dijo, mirando la foto con más detalle. El joven Sirius cargaba a la tal Artanis en su espalda y ella, con aparente desosiego de tal acción, se aferraba a su cuello. En la foto se podía ver a Sirius riendo por la aparente resignación de su "jinete". Sobre la cabeza de ella estaba un reptil blanco difícil de describir.

-¿Cómo era ella?- preguntó de pronto. –No parece tan animada como Sirius-

-No lo era y creo que no lo será nunca. Artanis tenía un pequeño problema en lo que "sociabilidad" se refiere. De nosotros cuatro, yo era el que más le hablaba. A veces la incomodaban las demás personas de la torre de Gryffindor-

-¿Alguna razón en especial para ello?-

-Según me comentó una vez, se suponía que iba a entrar a la casa de la Serpiente. Las que si entraron ahí ya eran amigas suyas. El momento en que el Sombrero Seleccionador la mando a nuestra mesa, se desanimo notablemente-

-Su familia ha de haber estado en Slytherin en sus tiempos, supongo-

-Sólo su padre. Lycaonne Fallendrake estuvo en Ravenclaw. Es curioso, si me lo preguntas-

-¿Y qué es ese animal que tiene sobre su cabeza? No parece nada que yo haya visto antes-

-No lo es, de hecho. Todos nuestros años en Hogwarts, ella dijo que era una iguana albina de los Galápagos pero para el verano después de la graduación confesó que en realidad era una cría de Firegrave Alemán-

-¿Y eso es…?- inquirió Harry para obtener una explicación más contundente.

-Ah sí. Lo siento. Es una especie de dragón que su madre descubrió-

-¿En qué trabajaba su madre?-

-Era dragonóloga, igual que ella. Te veo muy interesado en Artanis-

-Lo que sea con tal de distraerme de… Sirius-

Otro pequeño silencio los incomodó un rato mientras Harry terminaba de revisar las fotos y Remus de acomodar. No fue hasta que el hombre lobo se volteó que las palabras volvieron a resonar en las paredes.

-Mira lo que encontré, a lo mejor te sirva de algo- le dijo, pasándole un pequeño libro maltratado por el tiempo y por su dueño original.

-¿Es acaso un diario?- dijo Harry más que preguntarlo antes de tomarlo en sus ansiosas manos.

-No, no lo es. Simplemente un libro de anotaciones que Sirius usaba para todo… menos anotaciones- contestó Remus con cierta alegría. Harry lo abrió y comenzó a examinar su contenido. Efectivamente no tenía escrito nada relacionado con sus materias pero sí se podían leer gran cantidad de comentarios sobre citas sociales, paseos a Hogsmeade, inventarios de travesuras, e incluso el número de veces que había puesto a "Snivelly" en su lugar. Leer todo lo que había ahí le subía bastante el ánimo, tanto así que se olvidó de una supuesta novia que Sirius tuvo en sus años de joven.

Remus, por otro lado, vagaba cómodamente por sus recuerdos hasta toparse con la Artanis Fallendrake de 17 años que vivía en su memoria. Los ojos azul hielo, enmarcados por un par de mechones rojo sangre lo miraban indiferentemente, como si ella fuera un juguete viejo que Remus superó hace mucho tiempo. Lupin se remontó mucho tiempo atrás para desconectarse de la triste realidad. De alguna manera u otra, otros dos, en un lugar muy lejano, también lo hicieron.

**Este es el prologo de un fic de Hp que me dio la gana hacer. Lo continuare cuando tenga tiempo, pero espero que les guste. No tomen nada de lo que dice aquí muy apecho, pues mis introducciones casi nunca determinan el resto del fic.**

**Atte, El Cadejos.**


	2. Lo que decía la libreta

**Scrinium**

_Lo que decía la libreta_

Harry siguió pasando las páginas de esa pequeña libreta con cuidado. Era muy obvio que un movimiento brusco las iba a hacer pedazos. Levantó la mirada un poco para ver si Remus estaba ocupado con algo y ayudarlo pero como lo vio tan cómodamente sentado en un sillón, siguió leyendo. Sirius no se guiaba por fechas, sino por años en Hogwarts. Las notas estaban divididas en "primer año", "segundo año" y así sucesivamente.

Para cuando llegó al sexto, ya entendía muchísimo mejor cómo lograban hacer sus bromas mientras estaban en detención y hasta la manera indicada de mantener a Remus contento y callado. Un nombre conocido lo hizo no pasar de página. Artanis Fallendrake tenía, al igual que muchas personas de los años anteriores, una pequeña ficha técnica elaborada por el mismo Sirius, claro que con espacio para una envoltura deteriorada de un caramelo de limón. La ficha iba algo así…

**x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

**Nombre Completo:** Artanis (Apellido Paterno) Fallendrake _«--- No quiero preguntarle y a Remus no se ve muy deseosa de decirle, así que no sé._

**Padre:** _Nadie sabe quién es, ¿tendrá?_

**Madre: **Lycaonne Fallendrake – dragonóloga

**Cumpleaños:** 1/Nov – _el día de los muertos… tétrico pero atractivo._

**Mascotas:** Laodamante la iguanita blanca. _El halcón creó que era de su padre._

**Materias que le gustan:** Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Transformaciones.

**Las que no:** Historia de la Magia y Herbología.

**Cosas que recordar:**

-Tiene hermanos adoptivos. _Remus dice que no le hable sobre eso. Le haré caso._

-Es amiga de Evans. _Ella me dirá como no meter la pata._

-Le gustan los animales, la lluvia y los caramelos de limón.

-Le habla a Snape. _Vigilarlo más de cerca de ahora en adelante._

-No le gustan los globos rojos (_si alguna vez me lo menciona, no debo reírme_), las ardillas, los ruidos fuerte y tal vez, sólo tal vez, la carne de pescado.

-Será cosa mía, pero juraría que se rasca el área de la cara y el cuello de la misma manera en que yo lo hago cuando me transformo en perro. _Espero que le gusten los perros._

**Importante (_pues tal vez algún día pueda usarlo_):**

_Caramelo De Limón  
Te regalaré  
Te regalaré  
Un caramelo blanco de limón  
Y en un papel  
yo dibujaré  
todo lo que siento yo por vos_

Un caramelo de limón  
En mi mano tengo yo  
Y con él mi corazón

**x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

Harry arqueó una ceja al leer todo eso. No tanto porque la información era un tanto básica, sino por los comentarios aleatorios que Sirius escribía en ciertas categorías (principalmente en las incompletas). Esa no era la primera ficha sobre alguna de las estudiantes que le atrajeron en sus años de colegio pero sí parecía ser a la que más dedicación le puso. Incluso había uno que otro dibujillo feo de un perro moviendo la cola, o jadeado. El más estimulante era un rayón extraño en forma de bola con picos que abajo decía "comprar peine".

En las páginas siguientes parecía haber un poco más de anotaciones sobre sus salidas a Hogsmeade y cualquier avance en la "Operación Cacahuate", nombre clave que Peter y James le dieron a la atracción que sentía Sirius por Fallendrake. No estaba muy claro el por qué del nombre, pero el dueño de la libreta no parecía tener quejas al respecto. Ciertos párrafos pequeños narraban escenas cortas que Sirius deseaba recordar por siempre. Una de ellas decía…

**x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

_Creo que me voy a quedar pobre. Esta ida a Hogsmeade le compré a Prongs una bolsa de dulces de frambuesa y a Moony una caja de chocolates. Encima unos cuantos caramelos de limón para Fallendrake. La moraleja de esto Sirius es "si le vas a comprar dulces a tus amigos, que no sean todos el mismo día ni en Honeydukes"._

**x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

En otros más adelante, leyó con asombro que Fallendrake había asistido al baile de graduación como pareja de su padrino. La anotación marginal decía que la foto estaba en la parte trasera de la libreta, pero Harry no la encontró. Sirius tenía un obvio enamoramiento de la tal Artanis, pero curiosamente no era del tipo obsesivo que a veces le llega a las personas con un ego muy saludable. Si se leía un poco decepcionado al no poder saber qué pensaba ella cuando hablaban, pero se conformaba con pensar que era en él. Otros comentarios escritos más al final sugerían salidas después de terminar el año escolar, mas nunca confirmando si mantenían una relación oficial o no.

El hijo de Lily y James Potter nunca se imaginó que de joven su padrino fuera tan ocurrente y despistado. Se salía con la suya cuando le convenía y una mirada bastaba para que una nueva travesura comenzara a nacer en su mente. Por supuesto, James nunca se le quedó atrás. Ambos fueron la pesadilla de muchos estudiantes menores y de su misma edad, sin contar de miembros del Staff de Hogwarts. Remus, como era de esperarse, no se entretenía tanto como ellos en esas actividades, por ser más responsable y hasta un buen punto más maduro, pero siempre disfrutaba de la diversión sana de tener amigos. Peter Pettigrew era mencionado en las anotaciones de vez en cuando, pero nunca como un protagonista de las hazañas Merodeadoras.

Harry sacudió un poco el libro y cayeron unas cuantas fotos más de él. En su mayoría eran los Merodeadores en la Sala Común, algunas otras durantes los partidos de James y hasta había de Peter en clase de Encantamientos, la cual no era su mejor materia. La única que le pareció fuera de lugar era de Lily Evans con otra chica pelirroja. Su madre le aplaudía divertida mientras la otra hacía flotar algún tipo de motas luminosas y hacerlas danzar a su alrededor. En una esquina se marcaba perfectamente el dedo de quien tomó la foto. Éste tenía una carita feliz dibujada encima con tinta. Al darle la vuelta, Harry confirmó que Sirius había sido el camarógrafo en esa ocasión.

Cerró la recopilación de memorias escritas por su padrino y se estiró en su lugar. Remus lo miró de reojo y luego volteó. –Ahm Harry. ¿Qué te parecieron las pequeñas historias de Sirius?-

-Muy entretenidas- contestó con una sonrisa. –Parece que se divertía mucho cuando estaba en el colegio-

-Diversión sana que lo metía en problemas, pero sana al fin y al cabo- comentó Lupin antes de mirar su reloj. –Ah, parece que pronto comenzará la reunión de hoy-

-¿Qué discutirán?- inquirió algo curioso. –Es decir… ¿no es un poco pronto?-

-Ya no hay tiempo que perder ante la inminente guerra contra Voldemort-

-Es cierto pero… sin Dumbledore…-

-No hay porqué temer. La oscuridad que nos envuelve es simplemente luz detrás de una sombrilla-

-¿Me puedes decir qué van a discutir o no es asunto mío?-

Remus lo pensó un momento. –En realidad no lo es, pero no hay problema en que lo sepas. Negociaremos la cooperación de una persona…-

-¿Quién?- preguntó Harry al ver que Lupin comenzaba a parpadear perplejo a la nada. -¿Pasa algo, Remus?-

-No, no. Simplemente me sorprendo de mi mala memoria. Negociaremos con Artanis Fallendrake la cooperación de la comunidad dragonológica en esta guerra-

-¿En serio?- dijo el otro, presa de la ansiedad. -¿Crees que… pueda hablarle antes de eso?

-Ehm…- murmuró el otro algo apenado. –No lo sé, Harry. Cuando llegue cree que podemos preguntarle, ¿no crees?-

-Suena como un buen plan- aceptó el ojiverde al caminar hacia la puerta. Le pareció oír el sonido de un timbre a los lejos…

**Bueno, no es muy largo. Mi intención no es hacer textos extensos hasta el próximo capitulo. Se me olvido decir en el prólogo que el Firegrave Alemán es una raza de dragón de mi invención, así que no intenten buscarlo xq dudo que haya información sobre eso. También, quiero agradecer a la persona que tiene un Alert en este fic, a pesar de que sea tan simple y corto. Eso sí, me gustaría saber tu opinión al respecto. ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme un comentario? .**

**La canción empleada es de Dos Minutos. Recuerden, HP no me pertenece.**

**Atte,**

**El Cadejos**


	3. Lo que realmente sucedió para ellos

**Scrinium**

_Lo que realmente sucedió… para ellos_

-¡Eh, James!- se oyó gritar desde la puerta de la Sala Común. –James-

El aludido se escondía detrás de un ejemplar de _El Profeta_, inmerso profundamente en el artículo sobre los torneos regionales de Quidditch. Logró contestar, con el mínimo interés puesto en ello. -¿Qué pasa?-

Quien lo llamaba se posó justo detrás de donde el joven pelinegro leía y se apoyó en su silla. -¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta?-

-¿De que eres terriblemente inoportuno?- respondió James, frunciendo el entrecejo para no perderse en la lectura.

-Oh no, eso lo sé desde que Peter estaba por librarse de una detención y al verme, McGonagall recordó que yo también tenía una pendiente con ella. Fue una hermosa tarde limpiando aulas-

-No me sorprende- opinó al pasar de página. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres contarme? ¿O son simples ganas de interrumpirme?

Sirius lo atrapó en una llave con su brazo. -¿Insinúas que no soy digno de tu atención, Potter? ¡Ahora verás!-

James empujó la silla hacia atrás para poder ponerse de pie. -¡Adelante, Black! ¡Patearé tu simplón trasero en menos de un segundo!-

-Apuesto que si me pusiera una peluca pelirroja y cambiara el color de mis ojos a verde estarías babeando por mi todo el día- le dijo Sirius en medio de carcajadas.

James intentaba respirar normalmente, pero el comentario lo hizo reír aún más. -¿Estás loco? ¡Serías la chica más horrenda en la historia de Hogwarts!-

Para ese momento los dos ya estaban en el suelo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y alguien los observaba. Ésta persona se aclaró formalmente la garganta, esperando captar su atención en el primer intento. James abrió un ojo en medio de su jolgorio para darse cuenta de la situación y reírse ahora con nerviosismo. –Ehm. Buenos días, Fallendrake-

-Buenos días Potter, Black- dijo ella con tranquilidad. Ninguno lo notó pero Sirius luchaba fuertemente por no sonreír con arrogancia.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó James una vez de pie frente a ella. Como era de esperarse, la rebasaba por unos centímetros.

-Lily gustaría hablar contigo, está abajo en el Gran Comedor- comunicó al señalar la puerta detrás de la pintura de la Señora Gorda.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja con alegría. -Oh, claro. Gracias por decirme. Después hablamos Sirius-

-No hay de qué- terminó ella antes de verlo partir.

Sirius contestó justo antes de que atravesara la puerta. –Claro, después te digo… Oye, Artanis-

La chica era más baja que él, pero alta en comparación a otras de su edad. Su cabello rojo caía como una cascada de sangre por su espalda pero dos mechones resaltaban los ojos de un azul frió que lo miraban, inexpresivos. –¿Hmm?-

-Oh, no te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre, ¿o sí?- preguntó Sirius, conciente de su error. Después de todo, ella no era de sus amigos íntimos.

-No, no me molesta. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente lo haga-

-Bueno, entonces voy a tener que acostumbrarte- fue la respuesta del apuesto Sirius Black, sonriendo como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Me ibas a preguntar algo?- dijo ella.

Sirius la miró un tanto sorprendido. –Pues, sí. Quería preguntarte dónde está tu iguanita blanca. Como siempre está en tu espalda, supuse que algo le habrá pasado-

Artanis parpadeó inocentemente, como si tuviera menos edad de la que en realidad tenía. –Está con Hagrid. Algún animal del Bosque Prohibido lo ha de haber atacado. Según parece tiene una pata quebrada-

-¿Ah sí? Pobre criatura. Espero que se recupere pronto- dijo, viendo como James volvía a entrar a la Sala Común. –Me gustaría estar al tanto de su condición-

La pelirroja mostró ligera sorpresa en su rostro. –Ehm claro. Te diré como sigue supongo-

-¡Genial!- exclamó él con alegría al mirar a James acercarse. –¡Ea, James!-

-Te veo después- le dijo antes de caminar hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. Sirius asintió con una pícara sonrisa cuando la vio irse. Su amigo fan del Quidditch lo notó y para aprovechar el momento, le tiró su bufanda a la cara.

-Ya regresé- dijo, como si el otro no lo hubiera notado. –Ahora, sorpréndeme. ¿Qué querías decirme?-

-¿Eh?... Ah sí. ¿Sabes quién se ve más bonita últimamente?-

James no pensó demasiado su respuesta, pues para él sólo existía esa -¿Lily?

-Lily. Claro. Lily era un ogro hasta que la viste por primera vez…- refunfuñó el ojiazul con desaire antes de darle a James un golpe en la nuca. –Idiota-

-¡Argh! No me critiques. A ver, dime de una vez-

Sirius miró alrededor, como si temiera que las paredes estuvieran prestando más atención de la necesaria. No siquiera lo dijo, simplemente agarró dos mechones largos de su cabello y los acomodó en una posición bastante particular. Luego una foto de Lily que sabía bien que James tenía en su bolsillo y por último la bufanda de su amigo en su espalda, como si fuera algún animal aferrado a ella. -¿Es de algún tipo de circo, o algo así?-

-Es indirecta del destino que no sirvo para la actuación- declaró Black con un tono dramático antes de continuar. -¿Quién te avisó que Lily quería hablar contigo?-

-Fallendrake- respondió James con tranquilidad. –Oh… ¡Oohh! ¿En serio?-

-No, sólo te repito lo que decía la caja de chocolates que nos comimos hace dos días-

James se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos. –Al Sr. Prongs no le gusta ese tonito de sarcasmo que se trae, Sr Padfoot-

-Disculpe usted, Sr Prongs, pero su falta de concentración me obliga a tomar medidas más prácticas-

-Disculpa aceptada, Sr Padfoot. Ahora, discutamos la manera en que llegó a la conclusión antes mencionada-

Ahí Sirius fue más serio y le comentó que hacia unos días que la vio hablando con Remus, de repente le pareció un poco más mujer y _mucho menos_ la niña de primer año que era amiga de las Slytherins. Ahora era un poco más sociable, un tanto menos callada y hasta se atrevía a decir que soñadora. Por supuesto, esas eran puras suposiciones de Sirius. -Tú ni le hablas. ¿Cómo vas a saber todo eso?-

-… Remus me lo contó- fue la única manera que encontró para defenderse. De una de las escaleras venía bajando precisamente Remus Lupin, bostezando como si no hubiera dormido mucho más de lo regular. –¡Ahh, justo a tiempo!-

-…No Sirius. No estoy de humor para sacarte de otra detención- le dijo el soñoliento compañero que se sentó a su lado. James sonrió ante la mala maña que tenía su otro amigo.

Black, un tanto ofendido, se cruzó de brazos. –No no, Moony. Tan sólo estaba comentándole a Prongs lo que conversamos el otro día-

Remus arqueó una ceja desde su cómoda posición y recordó. –Ah sí. Que decidiste fijarte en Artanis unos… seis años después de haberla conocido-

-Suena como un regaño Sr Moony. ¿Por qué la hostilidad?-

-No es hostilidad. Simplemente me parece raro de tu parte, Sirius. Después de todo, ella es muy agradable-

-No lo dudo- murmuró él antes de sacar un libro de anotaciones y escribir un par de cosas en él. –Por cierto. ¿Sabes cómo se llama su mascota?-

Remus parecía recién salido de una resaca, pero los otros dos estaban al tanto de qué noche había sido la anterior. No lo apresuraron a contestar; Black estaba esperando. –Hmm… Creo que era Laodamante. No sé. En este momento cualquier cosa podría llamarse Laodamente, en lo que a mí concierne-

Con esa respuesta, ni James ni Sirius volvieron a molestar a Remus. Principalmente porque se había dormido de nuevo, apoyado sobre la mesa, pero también era sábado y no había deberes que terminar. Al menos no para él.

-¿Crees que se moleste si le copiamos el reporte de Historia de la Magia?- preguntó James, casi, _casi_, sintiendo lástima por aprovecharse de Remus.

-Bueno. Creo que él apoya fuertemente el dicho que dice "amor es compartir" así que ve y tráelo. Según yo, está en su bolso-

Después de sanamente sintetizar las palabras de Remus en sus reportes, ambos cerraron sus libros y se miraron con satisfacción. Black se apoyó en su mano y sonrió. –Así que… ¿la Srta Evans quería hablar con nosotros?-

-Oh sí- respondió James, sintiéndose de oro puro. –Quería saber si mañana en Hogsmeade la acompañaba a Honeydukes por algunos dulces-

Quien lo escuchaba sonrió complacido. –Parece que estás de suerte, entonces-

-Tú también podrías, dado el caso. ¿Irás mañana no?- le dijo él, maquinando grandes cosas si la respuesta era afirmativa.

-No lo sé. No tenía pensado hacer algo en particular mañana…-

Alguien más bajó por las escaleras de los dormitorios. Fallendrake se rascó el cuello de una manera bastante canina mientras atravesaba la Sala Común. James casi bota su silla antes de interceptarla. –¡Eh, Fallendrake!-

Artanis detuvo su paso (y también dejó de rascarse) para ver al imponente Buscador de Gryffindor. -¿Si?-

-Mañana vas a ir a Hogsmaede, ¿no es así?- le preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa. La pelirroja de cabello brillante asintió como respuesta. –Perfecto-

-¿Alguna razón para preguntar?- inquirió ella, extrañada de que James Potter le dirigiera la palabra sólo por eso.

-Ehm… sí. Es que… como Lily me invitó a ir con ella, supuse que si llevaba amigas también podría llevar a alguien ir conmigo- contestó, conciente de que detrás de ella, Sirius hacía todas las señas posibles para advertirle que no fuera muy obvio. Artanis notó que James miraba mucho tras ella, así que volteó ligeramente para ver qué era lo que tanto llamaba su atención. Potter intentó no carcajear cuando un momento su amigo estaba manoteando como loco y al siguiente le tiraba bolitas de papel muy tranquilamente al dormido Remus en el cabello, como si el aburrimiento que sentía fuera infinito. Sirius fingió no notarlo hasta el último momento y luego la saludó inocentemente, limpiando un poco la congregación de papel en la cabellera de su amigo licántropo.

Artanis lo saludó de vuelta, un tanto más confundida que por la pregunta de James. –Bueno entonces… los veré después…- dijo, antes de seguir caminando y con una seña manual, despedirse de Sirius también. El otro tan solo sonrió, siguiendo con la mirada su trayectoria hasta que se perdió en la puerta de la Sala Común.

-Bueno Sr Padfoot, creo que le debe al Sr Prongs una bolsa entera de dulces de frambuesa en Honeydukes- declaró James con su famosa sonrisa de arrogancia.

-Bien merecida, Sr Prongs, definitivamente bien merecida- contestó Sirius al darle una mano y con la otra palmarle la espalda.

Remus, quien se despertó en ese momento, se estiró un poco antes de hablar. -¿Qué se merece el Sr Prongs y qué puedo hacer para merecérmelo yo también?-

-Oh no, estimado Sr Moony. Usted ya tiene garantizada una caja de chocolates mañana, de parte del agradecido Sr Padfoot-

-El Sr Padfoot es entonces muy amable. ¿Qué hizo el Sr Moony?- preguntó un tanto perdido en la conversación.

-Simplemente, es la persona que más le podría prestar ayuda y consejo al Sr Padfoot en lo que a una cierta persona respecta-

-Ah. El Sr Moony estará encantado de ayudar, siempre y cuando esa caja de chocolates no se quede como promesa-

-Jajaja, no veo una razón por la cual no dártela amigo mío- terminó Sirius antes de que los tres se pusieran de pie y salieran a los jardines con intenciones de relajarse.

Durante el almuerzo, al cual pocos estudiantes asistieron, los cuatro Merodeadores se sentaron a disfrutar la mesa de Gryffindor. Prácticamente era suya, si no contábamos a las chicas pelirrojas que estaban sentadas un poco más hacia la izquierda.

-Evans, ¿por qué se sientan tan lejos?- preguntó James, sin perturbar a los cuatro Hufflepuffs de la mesa contigua. –Está bien que nuestros egos estén inflados, pero no es para tanto-

-Créeme, Potter. Esos egos son más letales que el Imperius- contestó Lily desde su lugar, antes de recoger sus cosas y sentarse más cerca. Con una amable sonrisa, invitó a su amiga a hacer lo mismo. Fallendrake suspiró vencida y la imitó. Con unas cuantas maniobras tácticas por parte de Sirius y James (entiéndase, saltar de un lado de la mesa al otro), lograron quedar cada uno al lado de alguna de las pelirrojas. Artanis tenía en su regazo un rollo de cuero blanco. Momento. ¿Era realmente un rollo de cuero?

-¿Cómo está Laodamante, Artanis?- preguntó Remus desde su posición con la encantadora sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. –Parece un poco ansioso-

-Ah. Siempre tan atento, Remus- dijo ella, colocando al reptil blanco sobre la mesa. Una de las patas traseras estaba vendada e inmovilizada. El animal de pupilas carmesí respiraba pesadamente. –No tiene mucho ánimo, pero se recuperará-

Sirius se acercó un poco para mirarlo de frente. Sólo uno de los ojos rubí se dignó a mirarlo de vuelta. –Buenos días, Sr Laodamante. Espero se encuentre bien- le dijo, como si la criatura pudiera responderle. Lupin estaba complacido, pues su primera indicación fue tratar bien a la mascota de Artanis. Fallendrake, por su parte, arqueó una ceja y volvió a suspirar, ahora vencida por la amabilidad aleatoria de Black hacia su amigo. Un agudo chillido los hizo mirar el halcón que entraba por la parte superior del Gran Comedor.

-Creí que sólo los búhos tenían permitido entregar mensajes en Hogwarts- dijo la débil vocecilla de Peter Pettigrew. Se cubrió asustado cuando el ave rapaz aterrizó justo frente a ellos. Se veía bastante agresivo, pero con mucha elegancia estiró su pata hacia Artanis. Ésta desató el mensaje y lo desenrolló para leerlo. Mientras lo hacía, el halcón le clavó maliciosamente el ojo al inválido Laodamante. Lo picoteó una vez y ella lo empujó lejos de todos los demás. Se acercó con cautela para repetir la acción, pero Fallendrake cerró su mano alrededor de su pico.

-_Akribis_, creo que eres lo suficientemente listo- le advirtió, empujándolo de nuevo lejos. – ¿Qué haces aquí si ya entregaste el mensaje?-

El halcón se colocó en posición de ataque por un momento, pero luego alzó vuelo y se fue. Sirius se atrevió a acariciar suavemente el lomo de Laodamante para tranquilizarlo. El picotazo lo había hecho enojar.

-Insisto en que le digas a tu padre que cambie esa horrenda ave por un búho- opinó Lily, arrugando un poco el rostro. –Siempre me da la impresión de que te sacará un ojo-

-En Navidad le comentaré lo sucedido- contestó ella, aunque no con demasiada seriedad. Sirius vio como el reptil "abrazó" sus dedos y sonrió. –Creo que se los va a comer-

-Yo no estaría feliz si así fuera- confesó Peter y empezó a frotar sus manos.

James colocó un dedo pensador en su barbilla ante el comentario. -Bueno, a Sirius lo han mordido muchas cosas, así que una iguana albina de los Galápagos no ha de ser la gran cosa-

Los demás rieron calladamente ante el simpático comentario y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo. Artanis dobló cuidadosamente la carta de su padre, después de haberla leído tres veces, y la metió en su bolsillo.

-¿Dijo algo interesante?- le preguntó la novia de James Potter. –No pareces demasiado feliz-

-Bueno, no dice nada nuevo. Si acaso que no deje que Laodamante se siga matando a golpes, porque no me va a conseguir otro-

-¿Ni siquiera menciona a tus hermanitos?- se preguntó Lily. –Siempre te dice algo de ellos-

-Ah sí… Mis… hermanitos- repitió ella con muchas menos ganas. –Dice que no pueden esperar a Navidad para verme-

James sonrió al escucharla. -¿Tienes muchos hermanos menores?- le preguntó.

-Digamos. Son "adoptados"-

-Ohh. Yo no tenía ninguno, pues mis padres ya eran un poco mayores para cuando nací pero este año me regalaron uno lleno de pulgas. Tal vez lo conozcas, porque le dicen Sirius Black-

Fallendrake y Black no lo hicieron, pero el resto soltó una carcajada. Sirius se sintió aliviado de que ella no formara parte del coro burlón pero no podía evitar sentirse apenado. Potter sabía lo que había hecho y no dudó en corregirlo. –Por cierto, mañana recuérdame comprarte aquellas paletas de cereza que tanto te gustan-

-Claro, no creo que se me olvide- respondió Sirius, completamente conciente del significado oculto tras el comentario.

Lily parpadeó varias veces con sorpresa. –¡Ohh! ¡Así que sí vas a ir!-

-Pues… sí- respondió él con confusión. -¿Por qué lo dices?-

La ojiverde rió nerviosamente. –Por nada la verdad. Simple curiosidad- dijo, antes de "recordarle" a Artanis que necesitaba ayuda en un trabajo de Transformaciones. La otra asintió, tomó a Laodamante en brazos y se fue con ella hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Una vez fuera de vista, Sirius sacó de nuevo su libreta y anotó más detalles.

-_Hermanos adop… tados_…- decía al escribir. Bajó un par de renglones y comenzó de nuevo. -¿Algo más que quieras contarme sobre ella, Moony?-

-Ya que Honeydukes va a estar muy visitado mañana, puedes conseguirle caramelos de limón-

La noche pasó rápidamente para todos, menos Padfoot. Éste pensó en las mil y una formas en que el día de mañana podía transcurrir y los posibles aciertos y errores que podían ser cometidos por el ser humano. Específicamente por él. Al día siguiente, Peter se tomó la molestia de levantarlo con suavidad. Tal vez demasiada, considerando que Sirius no se quiso levantar hasta que el pequeño Wormtail abrió las cortinas. De mala gana apareció él en el comedor donde Remus y James ya los estaban esperando.

-Sirius, te ves un tanto… mal- comentó Moony con algo de preocupación. –Te dije que no te quedaras hasta tarde leyendo esos comics-

-No, no es por eso. Simplemente estaba soñando algo realmente genial, hasta que nuestro amigo Wormtail me sacó violentamente de él-

-Lo-lo lamento… pero sino ibas a llegar tarde para la salida- se disculpó Pettigrew.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. –No te preocupes, Wormtail. Sé que tu intención era buena-

-Mmm- exclamó Prongs. –_Afo fos_ waffles-

-Sí, a mi también me gustan- aceptó Remus al comer los suyos. –La miel de frambuesa es increíble-

Una vez en Hogsmeade, los estudiantes eran libres de deambular por el lugar hasta la hora de regreso. Lily Evans y su amiga Artanis Fallendrake decidieron primero ir a comprar ciertas cosas que nadie entendió. James y Sirius se quedaron afuera de la tienda esperándolas.

-Me servía que Moony viniera… pero es mejor que recupere energías-

-Sí… este no ha sido su mejor mes para el "pequeño y peludo problema" que tiene. ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer?-

-Pues… no- contestó Sirius con una hermosa sonrisa. –Decidí que es mejor dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar, aunque no me guste-

-Uhh, qué maduro de tu parte, Padfoot- se burló James son inocencia. –Espero que de algo te sirva pensar así-

-Ya verás que sí. Si Evans llegó a aceptar salir contigo después de los muchos comentarios que indicaban lo contrario, algo tiene que pasar con Fallendrake-

-El Sr Pongs le desea la mejor suerte al Sr Padfoot- le dijo con una reverencia. Su amigo estaba en medio de la misma acción cuando ambas chicas salieron del lugar.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- les preguntó Lily, desconcertada. –Creí que no iban a avergonzarse fuera de Hogwarts-

-Simplemente demostramos que sabemos modales- defendió Prongs. –No puedes negar que a las damas les encanta ver un caballero en acción-

-Sí, _caballero_. No caballo- dijo ella, sacando su lengua y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. –Vamos, hay mucho que hacer y no sé si suficiente tiempo para ello-

Ambos caminaban al frente, tomados de la mano. Sirius y Artanis iban justo tras ellos, metidos en su propia conversación. Las alegres, no obstante escasas, carcajadas de Fallendrake resonaban por el camino. A Padfoot le gustaba hacer reír a la gente, y más aún hacerla reír a ella, considerando que no era muy "ruidosa" que digamos. No fue hasta que pasaron por el camino que daba a la Casa de los Gritos que ella se detuvo de pronto.

-Ahps- dejó escapar. –Ehm, los veo después-

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Lily, unos cuantos pasos más adelante. –Creí que íbamos para Honeydukes-

-Sí, sí, por supuesto. Lo que pasa es que tengo algo que darle a unos amigos de mi padre, que precisamente están aquí en Hogsmeade. Acordamos vernos por este camino. Los alcanzo en poco tiempo, ¿está bien?-

-Ah, claro. No hay problema- le respondió Evans con una sonrisa. –Te vemos luego-

-Eh espera, ¿no quieres que te acompañe…mos?- ofreció Sirius, recordando de pronto que venían en grupo. –Ya sabes, para que no quedes sola o algo así-

-Ehm… no gracias- dijo, ya caminando. –Nos vemos-

-Changos- murmuró Sirius. Intentó pensar en cómo resolver la situación (porque no quería ser el violinista de James y Lily) cuando su amigo tuvo una brillante idea.

-Ay Sirius, soy un idiota- dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara. –Creo que dejé mi bufanda en la entrada de aquella tienda. ¿No quiero molestarte pero podrías ir por ella?-

-Eh… _claro_, James. Ahora mismo voy por ella- aceptó con una sonrisa. Mientras corría camino abajo escuchó el indignado comentario de Lily. –James, tú no traías una bufanda contigo…-

Seguro detrás de un árbol, Sirius hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para mantener un perfil decente. Artanis Fallendrake estaba sentada sobre una cerca de madera cuando escuchó varios pasos pesados sobre la húmeda hierba de octubre. Con sus manos en las bolsas de su abrigo, miró como un gran perro negro se le acercó. Éste se sentó justo a su lado y miró el horizonte, como si la estuviera ignorando. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja y siguió mirando el camino por donde pronto vendrían los amigos de su padre.

Era una espera que ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por terminar…

**JAJAJA sí, queda medio cortado. Ya van a ver cómo es que queda esto cuando termine lo que tengo que hacer, sean pacientes n.n. Agradezco todo comentario que quieran dar, siempre y cuando sea constructivo.**

**PD: _Akribis_ significa "filoso" en griego. Laodamante es un personaje de La Odisea, por Homero.**

**Atte**

**El Cadejos.**


	4. Lo que realmente sucedió para ellas

**Scrinium**

_Lo que realmente sucedió… para ellas_

Había mucha gente en el Gran Comedor para ese momento. Un grupo poco numeroso de Gryffindors comía tranquilamente en su mesa.

-¿Y por qué no le dices que te acompañe a Honeydukes?- dijo una de ellas. –No creo que se vaya a negar-

-Puede ser… de hecho, me parece una excelente idea- aceptó Lily Evans. –Iría ahora mismo pero ahí viene McGonagall y creo que es importante-

Antes de continuar, la pelirroja miró a todas sus amigas y se detuvo en una con una sonrisa. –Tanis, ¿Me harías un favor?-

-Dime- contestó la aludida, con sólo un frío ojo azul abierto. Se cara estaba apoyada en una de sus manos. -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

Un par de minutos después Artanis Fallendrake subía perezosamente las escaleras hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Iba con los ojos cerrados, pues se sabía el camino de memoria, pero de vez en cuando se golpeó con algún objeto pequeño que aparecía. La pintura de la Señora Gorda la miró superiormente antes de pedirle la contraseña. Ella respondió tranquilamente antes de entrar a la Sala Común. Escaneó rápidamente el lugar antes de encontrar lo que necesitaba. Se aclaró la garganta.

James Potter se rió nerviosamente en su dirección –Ehm. Buenos días, Fallendrake-

-Buenos días Potter, Black- dijo ella con tranquilidad. Ninguno lo notó pero Sirius luchaba fuertemente por no sonreír con arrogancia.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó James una vez de pie frente a ella. Como era de esperarse, la rebasaba por unos centímetros.

-Lily gustaría hablar contigo, está abajo en el Gran Comedor- comunicó al señalar la puerta detrás de la pintura de la Señora Gorda.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja con alegría. -Oh, claro. Gracias por decirme. Después hablamos Sirius-

-No hay de qué- terminó ella antes de verlo partir.

Sirius contestó justo antes de que atravesara la puerta. –Claro, después te digo… Oye, Artanis-

Fallendrake parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar su nombre. -¿Hmm?-

-Oh, no te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre, ¿o sí?- preguntó Sirius, conciente de su error. Después de todo, ella no era de sus amigos íntimos.

-No, no me molesta. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente lo haga-

-Bueno, entonces voy a tener que acostumbrarte- fue la respuesta del apuesto Sirius Black, sonriendo como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Me ibas a preguntar algo?- dijo ella.

Sirius la miró un tanto sorprendido. –Pues, sí. Quería preguntarte dónde está tu iguanita blanca. Como siempre está en tu espalda, supuse que algo le habrá pasado-

Artanis parpadeó inocentemente, como si tuviera menos edad de la que en realidad tenía. –Está con Hagrid. Algún animal del Bosque Prohibido lo ha de haber atacado. Según parece tiene una pata quebrada-

-¿Ah sí? Pobre criatura. Espero que se recupere pronto- dijo, viendo como James volvía a entrar a la Sala Común. –Me gustaría estar al tanto de su condición-

La pelirroja mostró ligera sorpresa en su rostro. –Ehm claro. Te diré como sigue supongo-

-¡Genial!- exclamó él con alegría al mirar a James acercarse. –¡Ea, James!-

-Te veo después- le dijo antes de caminar hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

Mientras subía, se rascó el cuello con insistencia. –Genial, si no fuera porque soy lo suficientemente higiénica, diría que tengo pulgas- se dijo a sí misma antes de entrar al cuarto. Una vez ahí se dirigió a un espejo grande que alguna compañera había colgado y se miró en él. Áreas alrededor de un escondido vendaje en su cuello estaban realmente irritadas. –Tendré que mejorar los _Locomotor Mortis_ y _Petrificus_ _Totalus_. Es bueno saber que el _Silencio_ tiene el nivel indicado…-

Sacó algo de su baúl y se lo puso sobre las áreas afectadas. Frunció el entrecejo al notar que le quedaba poca de esa sustancia. –Bueno, otra de las cosas que debo comprar mañana en Hogsmeade-

Un constante picoteo en la ventana la hizo voltear. Ahí estaba un halcón de mala muerte, dejando escapar gritos de impaciencia. –Ya, ya, cállate de una buena vez- dijo ella al dejarlo entrar. Éste dio una ligera vuelta por todo el lugar antes de aterrizar en el extendido brazo de Artanis. Ella parecía acostumbrada, pero no realmente conforme con los caprichos del ave. -¿Qué quieres?-

La nota que el emplumado animal trajo consigo venía de parte de su padre. En ella le indicaba que el paquete marrón que también había sido enviado con el halcón era para unos amigos suyos. La estarían esperando cerca del camino a la Casa de los Gritos. No tenían órdenes de contactarla en ningún otro momento ni lugar y mucho menos tocarla. De atreverse a ponerle las manos encima, la carta decía "_Desearán no haberte visto nunca si les llego a poner yo las manos encima_". Artanis se rió al leer eso. –Como si alguien realmente quisiera hacer eso. ¿De qué me ve cara? ¿De Miss Universo?-

El halcón dejó escapar un chillido de desinterés. La pelirroja se acercó a la ventana y le dio un pequeño impulso para que el animal pudiera alzar vuelo. La cerró mientras tiraba la carta dentro de su baúl con la otra mano. Terminó con sus asuntos ahí y decidió regresar al Gran Comedor.

Fallendrake se rascó el cuello de una manera bastante canina mientras atravesaba la Sala Común. James casi bota su silla antes de interceptarla. –¡Eh, Fallendrake!-

Artanis detuvo su paso (y también dejó de rascarse) para ver al imponente Buscador de Gryffindor. -¿Si?-

-Mañana vas a ir a Hogsmaede, ¿no es así?- le preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa. La pelirroja de cabello brillante asintió como respuesta. –Perfecto-

-¿Alguna razón para preguntar?- inquirió ella, extrañada de que James Potter le dirigiera la palabra sólo por eso.

-Ehm… sí. Es que… como Lily me invitó a ir con ella, supuse que si llevaba amigas también podría llevar a alguien conmigo- contestó, conciente de que detrás de ella, Sirius hacía todas las señas posibles para advertirle que no fuera muy obvio. Artanis notó que James miraba mucho tras ella, así que volteó ligeramente para ver qué era lo que tanto llamaba su atención. Potter intentó no carcajear cuando un momento su amigo estaba manoteando como loco y al siguiente le tiraba bolitas de papel muy tranquilamente al dormido Remus en el cabello, como si el aburrimiento que sentía fuera infinito. Sirius fingió no notarlo hasta el último momento y luego la saludó inocentemente, limpiando un poco la congregación de papel en la cabellera de su amigo licántropo.

Artanis lo saludó de vuelta, un tanto más confundida que por la pregunta de James. –Bueno entonces… los veré después…- dijo, antes de seguir caminando y con una seña manual, despedirse de Sirius también. El otro tan solo sonrió, siguiendo con la mirada su trayectoria hasta que se perdió en la puerta de la Sala Común. Esa había sido una de las situaciones más extrañas en las que se había metido. Eso sí, siempre que conversaba con Potter, Black o los dos juntos, terminaba algo desorientada. En varias ocasiones mencionaban algo llamado "Operación Cahuate", que sonaba un tanto idiota, y nunca tenía mucho sentido. También hacían chistes sobre perros y ciervos con regularidad, pero nadie llegaba a entenderlos mucho que digamos.

Antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor, Artanis vio una gran figura que resaltaba en las puertas del Castillo de Hogwarts. Hagrid la saludó con su enorme brazo al aire.

-Ah, Fallendrake. Justo te estaba buscando- dijo. Su voz resonó en el lugar. –Aquí te traigo a tu… "iguana"-

-Ah, qué agradable sorpresa- respondió ella, tomando al animal en brazos. -¿Está en condiciones decentes?-

-Sí, sí. Nada de que preocuparse. Creo que más que ser atacado, se cayó de algún lugar y pues… rodó y rodó…-

-Qué idi…- imprudente de su parte- opinó ella. –¡Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, Hagrid!-

-No hay de qué- le dijo con una sonrisa. Seguidamente se dio media vuelta y salió a los terrenos circundantes al castillo.

Una vez de regreso en el Gran Comedor, la pelirroja encontró a Lily Evans sentada sola en la mesa de Gryffindor. -¿Dónde están las demás?-

-Tienen detención con Sprout. Recuerda que no entregaron sus informes sobre la _Mimbulus mimbletonia_- explicó ella, con sus hermosos ojos verdes sobre su compañera.

-Ah cierto. Perdedoras- se burló Artanis con una sonrisa torcida. Lily se rió calladamente y asintió. –Ni siquiera la _Head Girl_ Lily Evans podía sacarlas de esa-

-A ver, una cosa es _Head Girl_ y otra es Director- respondió a carcajadas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que aparecieran los Merodeadores en medio de risas y comentarios fuera de lugar. Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, pero no fue hasta que Peter terminó que les dirigieron la palabra.

-Evans, ¿por qué se sientan tan lejos?- preguntó James, sin perturbar a los cuatro Hufflepuffs de la mesa contigua. –Está bien que nuestros egos estén inflados, pero no es para tanto-

-Créeme, Potter. Esos egos son más letales que el Imperius- contestó Lily desde su lugar, antes de recoger sus cosas y sentarse más cerca. Con una amable sonrisa, invitó a su amiga a hacer lo mismo. Fallendrake suspiró vencida y la imitó. Con unas cuantas maniobras tácticas por parte de Sirius y James (entiéndase, saltar de un lado de la mesa al otro), lograron quedar cada uno al lado de alguna de las pelirrojas. Artanis tenía en su regazo un rollo de cuero blanco. Momento. ¿Era realmente un rollo de cuero?

-¿Cómo está Laodamante, Artanis?- preguntó Remus desde su posición con la encantadora sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. –Parece un poco ansioso-

-Ah. Siempre tan atento, Remus- dijo ella, colocando al reptil blanco sobre la mesa. Una de las patas traseras estaba vendada e inmovilizada. El animal de pupilas carmesí respiraba pesadamente. –No tiene mucho ánimo, pero se recuperará-

Sirius se acercó un poco para mirarlo de frente. Sólo uno de los ojos rubí se dignó a mirarlo de vuelta. –Buenos días, Sr Laodamante. Espero se encuentre bien- le dijo, como si la criatura pudiera responderle. Lupin estaba complacido, pues su primera indicación fue tratar bien a la mascota de Artanis. Fallendrake, por su parte, arqueó una ceja y volvió a suspirar, ahora vencida por la amabilidad aleatoria de Black hacia su amigo. Un agudo chillido los hizo mirar el halcón que entraba por la parte superior del Gran Comedor.

-Creí que sólo los búhos tenían permitido entregar mensajes en Hogwarts- dijo la débil vocecilla de Peter Pettigrew. Se cubrió asustado cuando el ave rapaz aterrizó justo frente a ellos. Se veía bastante agresivo, pero con mucha elegancia estiró su pata hacia Artanis. Ésta desató el mensaje y lo desenrolló para leerlo. La caligrafía de su padre era bastante desastrosa. Tanto así, que no se entendía bien el nombre de quién la firmaba.

**x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

_Se me olvidó mencionar algo en la carta anterior. Sé una buena cachorra y no toques el paquete más de lo necesario. Marcas de tus traviesas patas es lo que menos quiero sobre él._

_Será mejor que le des un cuidado más decente a ese remedo de reptil que tienes por mascota. Cuando se mate a golpes, no vayas a llorar. Sabes bien que no tenemos cómo conseguir otro de esos infelices._

_Por cierto, el resto de la manada te manda saludos. Desean ir por ti a la estación cuando regreses para Navidad. Lo voy a considerar, porque estos mocosos podrían tener otras intenciones si los dejo salir de la madriguera. Malditos sacos de sarna…_

_En fin, ya tienes tus indicaciones. "Las mordidas son mucho más divertidas que un ladrido"._

_Atentamente,_

…

**x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

Mientras lo hacía, el halcón le clavó maliciosamente el ojo al inválido Laodamante. Lo picoteó una vez y ella lo empujó lejos de todos los demás. Se acercó con cautela para repetir la acción, pero Fallendrake cerró su mano alrededor de su pico.

-_Akribis_, creo que eres lo suficientemente listo- le advirtió, empujándolo de nuevo lejos. – ¿Qué haces aquí si ya entregaste el mensaje?-

El halcón se colocó en posición de ataque por un momento, pero luego alzó vuelo y se fue. Sirius se atrevió a acariciar suavemente el lomo de Laodamante para tranquilizarlo. El picotazo lo había hecho enojar.

-Insisto en que le digas a tu padre que cambie esa horrenda ave por un búho- opinó Lily, arrugando un poco el rostro. –Siempre me da la impresión de que te sacará un ojo-

-En Navidad le comentaré lo sucedido- contestó ella, aunque no con demasiada seriedad. Sirius vio como el reptil "abrazó" sus dedos y sonrió. –Creo que se los va a comer-

-Yo no estaría feliz si así fuera- confesó Peter y empezó a frotar sus manos.

James colocó un dedo pensador en su barbilla ante el comentario. -Bueno, a Sirius lo han mordido muchas cosas, así que una iguana albina de los Galápagos no ha de ser la gran cosa-

Los demás rieron calladamente ante el simpático comentario y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo. Artanis dobló cuidadosamente la carta de su padre, después de haberla leído tres veces, y la metió en su bolsillo.

-¿Dijo algo interesante?- le preguntó la novia de James Potter. –No pareces demasiado feliz-

-Bueno, no dice nada nuevo. Si acaso que no deje que Laodamante se siga matando a golpes, porque no me va a conseguir otro-

-¿Ni siquiera menciona a tus hermanitos?- se preguntó Lily. –Siempre te dice algo de ellos-

-Ah sí… Mis… hermanitos- repitió ella con muchas menos ganas. –Dice que no pueden esperar a Navidad para verme-

James sonrió al escucharla. -¿Tienes muchos hermanos menores?- le preguntó.

-Digamos. Son "adoptados"-

-Ohh. Yo no tenía ninguno, pues mis padres ya eran un poco mayores para cuando nací pero este año me regalaron uno lleno de pulgas. Tal vez lo conozcas, porque le dicen Sirius Black-

Fallendrake y Black no lo hicieron, pero el resto soltó una carcajada. La pelirroja no le veía demasiada gracia al asunto de las pulgas, para ser sinceros. Sirius se sintió aliviado de que ella no formara parte del coro burlón pero no podía evitar sentirse apenado. Potter sabía lo que había hecho y no dudó en corregirlo. –Por cierto, mañana recuérdame comprarte aquellas paletas de cereza que tanto te gustan-

-Claro, no creo que se me olvide- respondió Sirius, completamente conciente del significado oculto tras el comentario.

Lily parpadeó varias veces con sorpresa. –¡Ohh! ¡Así que sí vas a ir!-

-Pues… sí- respondió él con confusión. -¿Por qué lo dices?-

La ojiverde rió nerviosamente. –Por nada la verdad. Simple curiosidad- dijo, antes de "recordarle" a Artanis que necesitaba ayuda en un trabajo de Transformaciones. La otra asintió, tomó a Laodamante en brazos y se fue con ella hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Así que…- comenzó Evans una vez dentro de la Sala Común. –Black irá al paseo a Hogsmeade-

-Aparentemente- le contestó la otra, apoyada en su mano de nuevo. –Deja de mirarme de esa manera, me incomoda-

-Jojojo- se rió Lily bizarramente. -¿Te incomodo yo o la idea de estar cerca de él todo el domingo?-

-De hecho, es esa rara arruga que se marca en tu frente- dijo Artanis, señalándola con su dedo índice.

-¡ARRUGA?- exclamó su amiga al llevarse la mano a la frente. Segundos después le dedicó una furtiva mirada a Fallendrake. –No te pases de lista-

-Entonces estate tranquila- le dijo con una sonrisa. –Actúas como si lo que se rumora fuera cierto-

-¿Cómo no lo va a ser?- se indignó Lily. –Ya viste todo ese circo que hicieron en el Gran Comedor cuando nos acomodamos. Black casi se rompe una pierna saltándose la mesa para sentarse al lado tuyo-

-¿Y qué? ¿No esperabas que se quedara de ese lado, si ahí te sentaste tú?-

-¡Argh, Tanis! ¡Qué tan difícil es aceptar que le gustas al tipo que te gusta!- le gritó Lily, evidentemente furiosa.

Fallendrake miró tranquilamente alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie más en la Sala Común. –Sumamente difícil, de hecho-

-Explícame- ordenó la ojiverde. Con su dedo índice comenzó a golpear al cabeza de Artanis. –Quiero saber qué tanto estamos divagando ahí adentro-

-Oh, déjame en paz. No tengo la misma habilidad social que tú tienes-

-No es una excusa- regañó Lily. –Dime algo mejor que eso-

-…Bueno, bueno. Simplemente lo veo raro, ¿está bien?- contestó con algo de fastidio. –Siempre que oigo a nuestros compañeros hablar de que alguna se ha vuelto muy bonita, terminan mencionando a mis amigas de Slytherin o a ti. Por eso me acostumbré a que el tema no tenga que ver conmigo-

-¡Oh, Tanis!- exclamó Evans al levantase y abrazarla. -¡Eres tan linda!-

Artanis, mantenida con fuerza contra el pecho de Lily, no devolvió el gesto. –Tú exceso de cariño me lastima- fue lo único que dijo.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo ella. Una gran sonrisa pintaba su rostro. –Sufre-

El resto del rato se la pasaron comentando uno que otro aspecto del día siguiente. Evans se tomó la molestia de planear una estrategia para Artanis, aunque esta no le prestó mucha atención. Se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, a imaginar por el vació. ¿Tendría Lily razón? ¿Era realmente Black lo suficientemente raro como para que le gustase ella? Bueno, raro sí era, _definitivamente_. Suspiró vencida y decidió olvidarse del asunto. Ahora que había recobrado a Laodamante, debía asegurarse de que no se volviera a lastimar, o alguna tontería por el estilo.

Una vez en Hogsmeade, los estudiantes eran libres de deambular por el lugar hasta la hora de regreso. Lily Evans y su amiga Artanis Fallendrake decidieron primero ir a comprar ciertas cosas que nadie entendió. Un par de vendajes y cremas cayeron en la bolsa que le entregaron a la ojiazul. –Muchas gracias por comprar aquí. ¡Vuelvan pronto!- les deseó la amable encargada de la tienda. Al salir, se toparon con una escena particular.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- les preguntó Lily, desconcertada. –Creí que no iban a avergonzarse fuera de Hogwarts-

-Simplemente demostramos que sabemos modales- defendió Prongs. –No puedes negar que a las damas les encanta ver un caballero en acción-

-Sí, _caballero_. No caballo- dijo ella, sacando su lengua y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. –Vamos, hay mucho que hacer y no sé si suficiente tiempo para ello-

Ambos caminaban al frente, tomados de la mano. Sirius y Artanis iban justo tras ellos, metidos en su propia conversación. Las alegres, no obstante escasas, carcajadas de Fallendrake resonaban por el camino. A Padfoot le gustaba hacer reír a la gente, y más aún hacerla reír a ella, considerando que no era muy "ruidosa" que digamos. No fue hasta que pasaron por el camino que daba a la Casa de los Gritos que ella se detuvo de pronto.

-Ahps- dejó escapar. –Ehm, los veo después-

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Lily, unos cuantos pasos más adelante. –Creí que íbamos para Honeydukes-

-Sí, sí, por supuesto. Lo que pasa es que tengo algo que darle a unos amigos de mi padre, que precisamente están aquí en Hogsmeade. Acordamos vernos por este camino. Los alcanzo en poco tiempo, ¿está bien?-

-Ah, claro. No hay problema- le respondió Evans con una sonrisa. –Te vemos luego-

-Eh espera, ¿no quieres que te acompañe…mos?- ofreció Sirius, recordando de pronto que venían en grupo. –Ya sabes, para que no quedes sola o algo así-

-Ehm… no gracias- dijo, ya caminando. –Nos vemos-

La pelirroja caminó lentamente por el camino. _–"¿No quieres que te acompañe…mos?_". Vaya comentario más sospechoso. Me perturba pensar que los rumores se conviertan en hechos…-

Artanis Fallendrake estaba sentada sobre una cerca de madera cuando escuchó varios pasos pesados sobre la húmeda hierba de octubre. Con sus manos en las bolsas de su abrigo, miró como un gran perro negro se le acercó. Éste se sentó justo a su lado y miró el horizonte, como si la estuviera ignorando. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja y siguió mirando el camino por donde pronto vendrían los amigos de su padre.

Era una espera que ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por terminar…

**Bueno, más rápida ni Flash XD. Como era un capítulo complementario, no había que tergiversar demasiado el anterior. Hmm… sigue quedando cortado, pero ese es el maldito punto XD. Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a quienes han dado reviews, alerts y favs n.n**

**PD: El _Locomotor Mortis_ es un hechizo que inmoviliza las piernas del oponente y el _Silencio_ pues obviamente lo silencia por completo.**

**Atte**

**El Cadejos.**


	5. Black vs Fallendrake

**Scrinium**

_Black vs Fallendrake_

El enorme perro negro la miraba de reojo, pero decidió que ya era suficiente de esa conducta. Se puso de pie y, moviendo su lanuda cola, ladró. En términos humanos, quiso decir "¡Hola!".

-Saludos, muchacho- contestó la pelirroja. Se bajó de la cerca y acarició la cabeza del animal. –¿Qué haces por aquí?-

Sirius intentó comunicarle que "Nada en especial" con otro ladrido y, aparentemente, ella lo capto a la perfección. –Hmm ya veo. No creo que haya mucho por hacer de todos modos…-

Artanis hizo un intento de sonrisa al ver como el perro daba vueltas alegremente a su alrededor. Éste parecía bastante complacido de ver ese gesto en su cara. Sin embargo, le disgustó ver que tres hombres se acercaban para interrumpir el lindo momento que estaban compartiendo.

-¡Aww, quién lo hubiera dicho! ¡La pequeña Artanis ya es toda una señorita!- exclamó uno de ellos. Era flaco y alto, con un cabello rubio cenizo bastante desastroso. Tenía demasiados dientes torcidos en su boca como para poder cerrarla adecuadamente. –Todavía recuerdo cuando sólo eras "la cachorra de Papá"-

-Sí, la cachorra de Papá- repitió otro con el tono más idiota que Sirius había escuchado. Este regordete hombre era un poco más bajo que el anterior, pero muy bien equipado en lo que intimidación se refería. –Ja… ja ja…-

-Silencio, par de tarados- dijo el último y, aparentemente, el más listo de los tres. Su cabello se elevaba en un mechón muy a la moda, tal vez inspirado en Elvis Presley. Los ojos negros que miraban con asco a sus acompañantes se posaron sobre la joven pelirroja. –Se dice en las calles que tienes algo para nosotros…-

-Sí- contestó Artanis, sacando el paquete de entre sus ropas. Extendió la mano con intención de obligarlos a tomarlo y no tener que acercárseles demasiado.

El flacucho lo tomó con una mano pero con la otra la jaló violentamente hacía ellos. Sirius, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido tranquilo, gruñó fuertemente y con un amenazante ladrido logró que la soltara. Artanis tenía una cara de severo desagrado. El perro negro seguía amenazándolos con sus afilados dientes. Tomó una posición estrictamente defensiva justo frente a la chica. El robusto hombre no lo encontró divertido y estaba claro que con la menor provocación iba a torcerle el cuello a ese condenado animal. El hombre estilo Elvis Presley no parecía contento con ninguno de los tres, así que de una mueca se expresó. –Acaban de violar la regla número uno de… _Papá_, ¿cierto, mocosa?-

-Hmf- gruñó ella, buscando su varita con la mano izquierda.

-Bueno, entonces no creo que los vayas a ver nunca más- dejó flotar al aire, borrando las hasta ahora alegres expresiones de los otros dos. –Adiós, enana-

"Elvis Presley" dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras que los hombres que lo acompañaban le hicieron un par de gestos obscenos a Artanis antes de seguirlo. Ésta espero unos segundos para que se adelantaran. Sirius estaba a punto de correr hacia ellos y morderles el trasero, pero un _Incendio_ fue mucho más rápido que él. El hombre regordete comenzó a correr como loco cuando notó que sus ropas eran incineradas por llamaradas azules. _Waddiwasi_ fue lo siguiente que salió de la boca vengativa de Artanis Fallendrake y miles de piedras circundantes volaron hacia el hombre flacuchento. Se cubrió paranoicamente la cabeza y se fue corriendo, con esperanzas de que al alejarse, ya no lo hostigaran más. El único que no fue atacado si acaso suspiró agobiado y tomó al tipo en llamas por el cuello para jalarlo por el camino. No fue hasta que sólo eran dos manchas en la lejanía que éste usó el _Aguamenti_ para apagar las llamas.

-Ahh, qué agradable es hacer sufrir a los demás- exclamó con satisfacción. Su acompañante animal ladró de acuerdo, dio un par de vueltas y luego se le tiró encima. Sin realmente pensarlo, le lamió la cara varias veces. A ella le daba exactamente lo mismo, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que Sirius se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se dignó a quitársele de encima y mover su cola como despedida. Ladró una última vez antes de desaparecer casi instantáneamente. Artanis, confundida por la rara reacción del perro, simplemente suspiró. Moviendo así los mechones desarreglados que le tapaban la vista, fijo sus ojos de hielo en el firmamento azulado que tenía frente a sí. Se rió calladamente de sí misma. –Jaja. Creo que ese perro era una alucinación… ¡pero una muy buena!-

Sirius se escondió detrás de una gran piedra en el camino y se transformó. Estaba más cerca del lugar donde había dejado a Lily y a James que donde Fallendrake estaba tirada así que no había riesgo de que lo viera. Se desplomó contra la enorme roca y se llevó las manos a la cara. Tenía una sonrisa muy infantil en su rostro, complementada con la risilla que dejaba escapar por la pena. -¡Jaja! ¡Dios! ¡Eso fue el colmo! ¡Remus definitivamente me va a matar!- se decía con un rubor en sus mejillas que aumentaba con cada risa.

Se sentó en la parte superior de la piedra para sentir la refrescante brisa de otoño. Era tal vez el mejor octubre que había tenido en mucho tiempo, aunque no lo hubiera planeado así. Seguía tapándose la cara con sus manos, simplemente porque le gustaba pensar que era culpable de tal cosa. Sus risillas seguían siendo recurrentes, pero ahora podía aceptar un poco mejor que era un imprudente. –Realmente no… je… no creí que el primero fuera a ser así…-

El atractivo joven ojiazul estaba tan concentrado en su pequeña conversación, que no notó que alguien lo miraba desde el nivel de tierra. Artanis sonreía desde su posición, pero como no lo hacía muy a menudo, daba la impresión de que había algo bastante mal con su cara. –Black, ¿te sientes bien?-

Sirius se irguió de pronto para mirarla. El rubor si acaso se hizo un poco más evidente. –Eh… ¡sí! ¿Acaso hay algo que… demuestre lo… contrario?-

De un salto se bajó de su posición, sonriendo nerviosamente. Fallendrake parecía una copia bizarra de sí misma porque realmente… sonreír no era lo suyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó tranquilamente la pelirroja. –Creí que habías continuado con Lily y Potter a Honeydukes-

-Oh… bueno- comenzó Sirius, en medio de pensar una explicación creíble pero no insultante. -¿Recuerdas que hace un rato James dijo que a las chicas les gustaba ver a un caballero en acción?- ella asintió. –Bueno, estoy intentando demostrar su punto y esperé pacientemente hasta que regresaras. Quién sabe que tipo de gente pasa por este no muy concurrido camino…-

Artanis pareció tomarse unos segundos para analizar su respuesta. Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue tal su sinceridad que lo que fuera que estaba mal con su sonrisa anterior, desapareció. –Creo que comprobaste el punto muy bien. Eres todo un caballero-

-¡Jee… Gracias!- contestó Padfoot con la más hermosa sonrisa que se había dibujando en sus labios hasta el momento. –Al menos sé que tú aprecias mis esfuerzos-

Caminaron juntos hasta la calle principal, sin hablar. De alguna manera u otra, simplemente saber que estaban uno al lado del otro era suficiente. Era cursi, severamente cursi, la manera en que se comportaban. Esas miradas de reojo que se daban… bueno, todo sea porque eran jóvenes que se gustaban.

A medida que se acercaban a Honeydukes, Sirius vio la necesidad de detenerse un momento. –Ehm, Artanis-

La otra venía mirando el piso, pero se detuvo cuando no detectó los pies de su acompañante caminando a su lado. -¿Hmm?-

-Yo…ehm… este…- comenzó, sin realmente saber qué carajos quería hacer.

-¿Hmm?- repitió. El cabello le caía sobre los ojos, así que era difícil saber qué expresión tenía. -¿Pasa algo?-

-Sí… es decir, no. Bueno…- intentó explicar, pero no hubo manera. –La verdad no tengo la menor idea-

-Oh- respondió. Sus labios se torcieron en algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero sólo parecido porque definitivamente no era una. –Eres un hombre de gran léxico, ¿verdad?-

-Sí… bueno…- dijo él, rascándose la nuca. Era un poco difícil expresar lo que tenía en mente. Una pequeña idea brilló de repente. -¿Sabes lo que hacen los perros cuando sienten emociones fuertes?-

-Claro, mueven la cola- contestó ella con simpleza. –Da lo mismo si es alegría o ira, siempre mueven la cola de aquí a allá… una y otra vez… izquierda-derecha-izquierda…-

-Exacto- exclamó con alegría. –Si yo tuviera cola… la estaría moviendo furiosamente ahora mismo-

El silencio que los envolvió era bastante embarazoso para Padfoot. Fallendrake, por otro lado, estaba luchando internamente por no hacer nada estúpido. Esa simple frase por parte de Sirius la golpeó fuerte en el ego. "_Los rumores se han convertido en… ¿hechos?_" pensaba. No tuvo más remedio que darse vuelta. Si Sirius Black iba a disfrazarse de esa manera, entonces ella tendría que responder de igual forma. –Hmm. Creo que… yo haría lo mismo-

El estómago de Sirius dio un vuelco. En realidad no, eso no es verdad. Dio siete vueltas en el aire y luego aterrizó en un pie. -¿Ah sí?... Oye espera, ¿eso significa que…?-

-¡Ea, Tanis!- los interrumpió una alegre vos a lo lejos. Ambos se voltearon para ver las siluetas de dos conocidos acercarse. – ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras!-

-Sí bueno, ya se que te gusto, pero no es para tanto- dijo ella, evadiendo la mala costumbre de Lily de abrazar a alguien después de no verlo por un tiempo. –No, espera… ¡No!-

Pero ya era muy tarde, Evans ya la había atrapado por la espalda. Para fortuna de la ojizazul, éste era suave y "lindo", a diferencia del que le dio el día anterior. –Me duele, me duele… Sí, me sigue doliendo-

-¿Qué te duele?- preguntó un curioso James. -¿Algo te lastima?-

-Sí, ella- contestó Artanis, señalando a Lily con un dedo acusador. -¿Serías tan amable de aplacar mi miseria?-

-¿Qué hago? ¿Te la quito de encima?- sugirió con una sonrisa.

-Sí… aunque si puedes matarla, creo que nos ahorraríamos futuros problemas-

-Tanis derrocha amor cuando se lo propone- opinó Evans una vez que la soltó. Tomó una de sus manos y la jaló para que caminara con ella. Los dos chicos detrás de ellas se resignaron a seguirlas.

-¿Y bien Sr Padfoot?- dijo James cuando se aseguró que ellas estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos. -¿Cuál ha sido el resultado de la "Operación Cacahuate"?-

-Oh, Sr Prongs. ¡No se imagina lo que mis oídos escucharon justo antes de que su novia llegará…!-

-¡Sorpréndame, Sr Padfoot!- fue lo último que dijo antes de que Sirius le contara todo lo sucedido, sin darle demasiados detalles sobre los tres hombres a quienes ella entregó el paquete.

-Espera, espera- intervinó Prongs. –¿Le _lamiste_ la cara?-

-Er… sí-

-Uhh. Y yo que creí que un beso en mi primera salida con Evans había sido apresurado…-

-¡Jaja!- se rió el ojiazul. -¡Estoy en medio de un importante reporte!-

-Oh, perdone Sr Padfoot-

Más adelante, una conversación similar se llevaba a cabo entre las dos pelirrojas. Lily no dejaba de reírse. -¿El perro se te tiró encima?-

-Sí- fue la monosílaba respuesta. –Bastante cómico si me lo preguntas-

-Definitivamente- contestó la otra. –Me pregunto si tendrá dueño. Sería lindo tener un animal así en casa-

-Buena suerte encontrándolo- advirtió Artanis. –Ya te dije que probablemente me lo imaginé-

-Imagínalo de nuevo entonces- ordenó Lily, sonriendo. –Yo lo quiero-

-Hmm haré el intento-

-Bueno…- siguió. –Te lo dije-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué me dijiste?-

-Que le gustabas- respondió en un tono cantado. –Te-lo-di-jee-

-Er…- Artanis intentó defenderse. Fue inútil. –Sí-

-¡Dijo eso?- exclamó James. Abrió la puerta de Honeydukes antes de darse cuenta de algo. -¡Eh, Lily! ¡Te pasaste!-

Las pelirrojas se dieron media vuelta y entraron unos momentos después que ellos a la gran tienda de dulces. James seguía hablando con Sirius mientras paseaba por los pasillos. El aroma a azúcar lo ponía de un muy buen humor.

-Hmm- murmuró Padfoot al tomar una caja. –A Moony le debo chocolates…-

-Aquí tienes- ayudó Prongs. –Ahh, los caramelos de limón-

-Uhh sí. Sería muy estúpido de mi parte olvidarlos-

-En especial ahora que se acerca su cumpleaños…-

Sirius lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. –Ay changos, ¿Cuándo cumple años?-

-El primero de noviembre- contestó James, frunciendo el entrecejo. –Sí, creo que era esa fecha-

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el ojiazul un tanto desconcertado.

James se encogió de hombros y sonrió. –Mientras tú la lamías, Lily se preocupaba por pensar en un buen regalo que darle-

-Oh cierto; Evans- dijo él. Sacó su pequeña libreta y torpemente apunto los datos.

-Aquí los tienes- anunció al pasarle una linda bolsa color verde tierno. –Se ven deliciosos-

-Perfecto. Me falta una cosa más y podré ir a pagar-

-¿Eh?- exclamó Prongs. -¿Qué más te falta?-

-Tus dulces de frambuesa- contestó Sirius con una de sus galantes sonrisas. –Realmente, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?-

-Oh vamos, Padfoot- intentó decir. –Yo no lo decía en serio-

-Pero yo sí, así que ya no te quejes-

-Aquí tiene Señorita- entregó el encargado de Honeydukes. –¡Gracias por comprar y vuelva pronto!-

-Gracias a usted- respondió Lily cordialmente, acompañada de Artanis Fallendrake.

Prongs, olvidado en una esquina, maquinaba una gran jugada. De hecho ya se estaba riendo de manera estrafalaria cuando Sirius lo interrumpió. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

James metió el dinero en su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la caja. –Oh nada. Simplemente pensaba en lo divertido que sería conquistar el mundo-

Rápidamente pagó las paletas de cereza y se dio media vuelta. –Bien, ya vámonos-

Una vez en Hogwarts, los cuatro estudiantes se desplomaron sobre los cómodos sillones de la Sala Común. –Estoy molido- exclamó James Potter desde su lugar.

-Ah, ya regresaron- dijo Peter con su siempre aguda vocecilla. –Qué bueno ver que están en una pieza-

-Fuimos a Hosgmeade, Wormtail- recordó Sirius. –No a la línea de fuego... toma, te traje goma de mascar sabor a banano-

-¡Yey!- exclamó Peter, aunque la bolsa que le tiraron le dio duro en la cara. –¡Gracias!-

-Parece que ya están preparando todo para la fiesta de Halloween- anunció Lily al leer lo que decía en la pizarra de anuncios. -Será divertido, ¿no, Tanis?-

-No lo sé, planeaba enfermarme ese día- contestó una desinteresada voz cerca del fuego. Ella y Remus estaban jugando ajedrez mágico y, lamentablemente, era él quien llevaba la delantera. –¡Aplástalo, aplástalo! ¡Tan sólo es un mugroso peón!-

-No le digas mugroso, está haciendo un buen trabajo- opinó el licántropo aunque se cubrió los ojos cuando el caballo de Artanis atropelló a su peón. –Uh, violencia-

-Bah, no te quejes. De todos modos ya ganaste, sin importar cuantos de esos se vuelvan manchas sobre el tablero-

Las demás piezas de ajedrez del lado de Remus corriendo a buscar refugio, pues el caballo dejó de seguir las reglas del juego y simplemente se dedicaba a embestir y patear.

Era un buen día para reírse en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

Qué mundo más extraño era ese. Debía esconderse de ellos, pues la estaban cazando. Unas prominentes esencias, de esas que destilan juicio con cada respiro, se ocupaban de acosarla en cualquier lugar de la casa. No importa si se armaba de cuchillos o mostraba su potencialmente peligrosa varita en mano, ellos sabían cómo hacerla seguir corriendo. El último refugio que encontró fue su propia habitación. Ahí, justo al lado de la cama, se abrazó las piernas a espera de que sus ejecutores hicieran acto de presencia. Entonces, tres de cuatro figuras se materializaron sobre su cabeza. Aquella con una espada la levanto, lista para decapitarla. Las demás miraban con ojos de clemencia hipócrita. El metal relampagueó a través del aire y…-

-¡Ah!- exclamó Artanis de pronto. Se despertó un tanto alarmada para observar sus alrededores. Lo único que encontró como respuesta era la elegante mirada de Sirius Black sobre ella. Se irguió inmediatamente con un furioso rubor en sus mejillas.

-Te quedaste dormida- explicó él con tranquilidad. –Te vi muy a gusto así que preferí no despertarte-

-Pero me dormí encima de ti- argumentó ella, apenada.

-¿Y?- preguntó Sirius. –A mi no me importa-

-Ehm…- murmuró la pelirroja. ¡Cómo defenderse de tan hermosas orbes azules?

-Cuéntame, en vista de que eres la única a quien puedo hablarle…- alrededor estaban Lily y James, quienes dormían abrazados, Peter babeaba contra la ventana y el pobre Remus se había dignado a apoyarse sobre una mano para descansar la cabeza. -¿Dónde pasarás Navidad?-

El Expreso de Hogwarts siempre iba algo lleno de estudiantes que regresaban a sus casas por las festividades de diciembre. –En mi casa, como me es costumbre-

-Oh, que bien- opinó Sirius. Intentaba sonreír pero algo evidentemente se lo impedía. –Yo pasaré la mía en la casa de James-

-¿Ah sí? Suena excelente-

-Sí, lo será… aunque pensándolo bien, cualquier cosa suena excelente comparado a una Navidad en mi casa-

Las cejas de Fallendrake se elevaron considerablemente -¿Eh? ¿Por qué habrías de decir eso?-

-Hm sólo digamos que no estoy a gusto con mi familia ni sus tradiciones-

-Oh, completamente comprensible- respondió, para sorpresa de Sirius. –Siempre hay algo en nuestro propio nido que nos provoca desagrado… por no decir asco-

Padfoot estaba debidamente asombrado con una respuesta tan acertada por parte de la pelirroja. -¿Es acaso… experiencia propia?-

-¿Eh? Para nada- dijo, tranquila. –Yo disfruto mis Navidades-

Pudieron haber continuado la conversación, pero la velocidad del tren estaba bajando. De un suave empujón, Artanis despertó a Remus e hizo el intento con Lily, pero Sirius se adelantó. Simplemente jaló una de las orejas de James y éste reaccionó. Peter se despertó por sí solo con todo el ruido que hacían los demás al alistarse. Fallendrake, sin embargo, notó que algo muy importante no estaba en su posesión. -¿Alguien ha visto a Laodamante?-

-Ah sí, lo tengo yo- anunció Padfoot. –Creo que tenía frío y se metió dentro de la capucha de mi abrigo para dormir… o algo por el estilo-

Se quedó perfectamente quieto mientras la pelirroja buscaba a su mascota en el lugar indicado. De que estaba, estaba, pero no se veía contento de salir. –Ya ya, no me muerdas, condenado. Ya llegamos-

Fue un poco difícil bajarse del tren, pues demasiados estudiantes intentaban hacerlo a la vez. Artanis ya iba medio camino hacia una columna cuando escuchó que la llamaban. Se dio media vuelta para ver a Sirius Black acercársele. – ¡Ea, Artanis!-

-Oh, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó, su mirada fija en la distancia.

Sirius notó que tenía algo de prisa, así que simplemente… -Nada grave, sólo quería desearte una Feliz Navidad-

-¡Ja, igualmente Sirius!- sonrió. –Deséaselas a Potter también-

-Efectivamente…-

Padfoot estaba por hacer algo más pero un niño lo interrumpió. La mugre en su rostro se extendía hacia sus desarreglados cabellos, mas parecía bastante feliz.

-¡Hermana!- exclamó antes de colgarse de su cuello de un salto.

Artanis le sonrió nerviosamente al ojiazul antes de quitarse al niño de encima. –Me vas a torcer la columna, Polven-

-¡Mugri!- corrigió. –No me llames por mi apellido-

-El punto es que me sueltes- aclaró la pelirroja, dándole a Laodamante. –Llévalo-

-¡Bueno!- aceptó alegre. Caminó unos pasos, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Pequeño mocoso- murmuró Artanis. –Bueno Sirius, nos veremos en enero-

-No lo dudes- dijo el pelinegro. –Cuídate mucho-

-Tú también- decía ella al caminar con su baúl. –No me gustaría escuchar de Lily que te lastimaste durante las vacaciones-

-..Espera, ¿qué?- replicó Padfoot, pero ya era muy tarde. En primer lugar, Artanis se alejaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y en segundo, James ya estaba con sus padres, esperándolo. No tuvo más remedio que darse media vuelta y unírseles con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¡Sirius, muchacho!- exclamó Charlus Potter al verlo. –¡Me alegra mucho verte!-

-¡Igualmente Sr Potter!- contestó él. -¡Sra Potter! ¿Alguna vez me dirá cómo mantiene su esplendida figura?-

La madre de James se rió extravagante pero no insultantemente del comentario antes de darle un tierno abrazo.

Al otro lado de la estación, detrás de una columna y en un área un tanto oscura, Artanis era atacada por otros dos niños, tal vez un poco más limpios que Mugri Polven. –Si me despeinan me veré obligada a transfigurarlos-

-¡Yo quiero ser una paloma!- gritó la niña. Su cabello era más corto de un lado que del otro. -¡Hazme una paloma!-

-Ya cállense- dijo una voz rasposa ahogada por una bufanda. De no haberla escuchado antes, se podía llegar a pensar que sonaba más como un ladrido que cualquier otra cosa. Los tres niños obedecieron inmediatamente, mientras que Artanis se limpiaba la suciedad de la ropa. -¿Quién es ese que estaba hablando contigo?-

-Compañero de clase, padre- contestó ella simplemente.

-¿Desde cuándo te habla alguien más que el Lupin?-

-Desde que notaron que existo- siguió. –Aparentemente fue el descubrimiento del semestre-

-Hmf- gruñó el hombre antes de tomar el baúl y levantarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. –Muévanse-

Los tres niños iban en medio de Artanis (quien cerraba la marcha) y su padre (quien guiaba a los otros cuatro).

Iba a ser una blanca Navidad…

**¿No les encanta el hecho de que yo hable de Navidades y hoy es Halloween? XD Ehm, no pregunten porqué ese niño se llama Mugri Polven, porque no creo que les guste a respuesta, JAJA.**

**Bueno, espero que a alguien le guste este capítulo. Sé que **Clow Riusaky **estará aliviado de leerlo, considerando que es mi regalo para esta fecha. A cambio, el me dará la versión publicada de su capítulo siguiente JOJOJO…**

**Ehm… a ver, ¿qué tengo que aclarar de este capítulo? El ****_Waddiwasi _es un hechizo que hace que objetos pequeños salgan volando con una dirección determinada (es usado por Remus Lupin en el tercer libro, por si quieren confirmaciones). Y… ah, sé que el padre de James se llama así porque sale en el árbol genealógico de los Black (hecho por la mismísima **J.K Rowling

**Por último, al que se digne a decirme qué significa "Scrinium" le haré un wallpaper de lo que quiera, siempre y cuando me de las imágenes.**

**Atte,**

**El Cadejos**


	6. Lo que Remus recordaba

**Scrinium**

_Lo que Remus recordaba_

Mientras Harry se daba el lujo de pasear por las páginas de la vieja libreta, Remus veía muchos recuerdos pasar frente a sus ojos. Tantos buenos momentos, tantas alegrías que nunca volvería a sentir. Por un momento, deseó estar de vuelta en Hogwarts; donde su mayor preocupación era que alguien se diera cuenta de que era un licántropo.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+fLaShBaCk+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

-Creo que necesito acostarme- se dijo el joven con una mano en su frente. –Odio este momento del mes…-

Se apoyaba débilmente en las paredes de los pasillos hacia la Enfermería, reprimiendo con un esfuerzo increíble las ganas de vomitar.

-No te ves muy bien, Remus- dijo una voz frente a él.

El aludido levantó un poco la vista para ver de quién se trataba. –Artanis, ¿qué haces por aquí?-

-Vengo de la Enfermería- contestó. En ese momento, él notó que la chica tenía un tono enfermizo en la piel, parecido al suyo, mas no había rastro de cansancio en su rostro. -¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta allá?-

-Yo …er, no quiero molestarte- dijo con sinceridad, pero ella bufó.

-No seas tonto, Remus- exclamó al apoyarlo sobre uno de sus hombros. –Es bastante claro que hoy no es tu mejor día-

Al cabo de unos minutos, estaban frente la puerta del territorio de Madam Pomfrey. –Bien, creo que a partir de aquí no corres peligro-

-Gracias- agradeció el licántropo con la sonrisa más difícil de su vida. –Te veré luego-

-Ese es el plan- contestó Artanis. Sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo dio. –Cuando salgas de aquí, bébete ese líquido. Te sentirás como un 55 mil galeones de oro-

-¿…Por qué no como un millón?- preguntó, algo escéptico sobre el brebaje.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Porque en la mayoría de los casos, 55 mil es lo que queda después de los impuestos-

-…Ya veo…- Remus murmuró, intentando no reírse de esa estrafalaria respuesta. –Bien, entonces nos vemos-

Artanis asintió, dio media vuelta y se fue.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+FiN DeL fLaShBaCk+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

El demacrado licántropo sonrió al ver esa escena de nuevo, pues en ese momento no sabía qué era aquel sospechoso líquido. Con el tiempo, se enteraría de que era una fórmula especial creada por el padre de su compañera para aplacar los efectos de su condición.

Los cielos afuera de la ventana eran negros como la muerte, y en él tan sólo brillaban tres estrellas. Remus suspiró por décimo sexta vez esa noche. Recordar era algo tan doloroso…

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+fLaShBaCk+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

Era tal vez el grupo más bizarro de personas que podía ir caminando por ahí. James era el caballero de armadura destellante y capa roja. –Creo que me veo más guapo de lo necesario- le comentó al Hada que caminaba a su lado. El traje lila y rosa profundo de Lily hacía resaltar maravillosamente sus ojos.

-Insisto en que deberías tener orejas, cola y crin, como los caballos…- comentaba al intentar no reírse. –Pero sí, te ves muy guapo como caballero-

-No lo dudé- declaró Potter con arrogancia. La pelirroja giró los ojos en sus órbitas, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ahh, esto es un poco incómodo- se quejaba Remus. Cada vez que se movía, la paja que tenía entre sus ropas le provocaba comezón. Era tal vez el espanta-pájaros más simpático que se hubiera visto jamás. –Oh, no, ¡mi sombrero!-

-Tranquilo Moony, yo te ayudo- le dijo Sirius al tomar el objeto y ponérselo de vuelta sobre la cabeza. –Ahí tienes, todo en orden-

-Muy amable, Conde Black-ula- contestó el licántropo. Su amigo tenía puesto un elegante traje de gala, complementado por una capa negra y un sombrero de copa. –Este año elegiste un excelente disfraz-

-Lo sé- le dijo Padfoot. –Es que a veces me dan ganas de… morder a los demás-

Con esta última frase sonrió y entre sus dientes se notaba que los colmillos estaban excepcionalmente más largos. Al lado de todos ellos venía Artanis, sin disfrazar.

-¿D-dónde está tu disfraz?- preguntó el tímido Peter. Él era un mimo, aunque mal representado porque estaba hablando. -¿O es que ya lo tienes puesto?-

-Es este- le dijo ella con una evidente falta de interés. Alzó una bolsa de papel y se la mostró. Tenía unos dos agujeros cortados en la parte superior que asemejaban ojos.

-¿…Me estás tomando el pelo?- inquirió Wormtail algo escéptico. La furtiva mirada de Artanis Fallendrake le hizo entender de mala gana que no.

-Qué falta de espíritu festivo, Tanis- la regañó Evans. Pronto llegarían al Gran Comedor, donde la celebración se llevaba a cabo.

-Muérdeme- siseó la otra.

-Las hadas no hacemos eso. Los vampiros, por otro lado…-dijo Lily, lanzando una sugestiva mirada hacia el Conde Black-ula. Éste se rió nerviosamente y desvió la mirada. Las puertas y el pasillo estaban decorados maravillosamente para la ocasión. Incluso había un grupo de instrumentos que se tocaban solos, interpretando la lúgubre y apropiada tonada para Halloween.

No habían dado ni cinco pasos dentro de lugar cuando tres figuras se les acercaron. –Ah, Artanis. Ya era hora de que llegaras-

-Hm- respondió la aludida con tranquilidad. Sus amigas de Slytherin la habían estado esperando, cosa que no siempre era algo bueno. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Oh, verás- comenzó la más alta. Su cabello se ensortijaba como preciosas serpientes de caoba. –Dyoze y Armenta se han disfrazado de…-

-_Alicia_ y _Cheshire Cat_, los del País de las Maravillas- observó Artanis en las otras dos chicas. Ambas eran rubias, pero la primera lo tenía un poco más corto y claro. -¿Y tú eres…?-

-Doroty- respondió la que hablaba. –La que va al mundo del Mago de Oz-

-Aja. Claramente- mintió la pelirroja. -¿Y yo entro en este asunto porque…?-

-Tú serás el Mago de Oz- delató la que se llamaba Armenta.

-Me encanta como voy a hacer las cosas sin saberlo- se indignó Artanis, pero al final simplemente suspiró. -¿Y por qué esperaron hasta ahora para decirme?-

Ninguna de las tres Slytherins le contestó. Dyoze simplemente sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo tiró. Una silenciosa cortina de huma ahogó (porque claramente se la oía toser) a Artanis. Cuando se disipó, los Merodeadores y Lily dejaron escapar sonidos de asombro. Una blusa blanca de botones sin mangas con un pañuelo rojo debajo del elaborado cuello era lo que adorna la parte superior de su cuerpo. El pantalón negro era ajustado pero no asfixiante con unas hermosas zapatillas en sus pies. Para resaltar más, tenía unos guantes largos, también negros, en cada mano y una capa corta y elegante sobre sus hombros. Sobre su cabeza estaba una diadema que sostenía en el lado derecho un sombrero de copa con una cinta blanca. Para finalizar, un corbatín en forma de araña.

-Uhh- fue lo único que logró articular Artanis al verse. –Realmente… gran trabajo-

-Lo sé- dijo la primera chica con algo de arrogancia en su voz. –Con esto me aseguro de que vamos a ganar-

-¿Ganar qué?- interrumpió Lily sin querer.

-Ah Evans. No te había visto- dijo Armenta. -¿Qué no sabes sobre el concurso de disfraces?-

-Ah, ¿eso era?- exclamó Remus, intentando no hacer sonar mucho su paja. –Sabía que esos preparativos que no hice con los demás Prefectos eran sospechosos-

-Pues sí, Lupin. Al final de la noche escogerán los dos mejores disfraces y no estaré satisfecha a menos que una de nosotras cuatro lo obtenga-

-Uhh, adrenalina pura- se burló James disimuladamente. –Suerte entonces-

Seguidamente se dio media vuelta y se fue a tomar algo de beber. Los demás lo siguieron, menos Artanis. –Bien, me pasearé por ahí como el Mago de Oz y ganarás-

-Esperen. ¿Dónde está el báculo?- preguntó la chica castaña con algo de enojo. –Se supone que lo tenías tú, Armenta-

-No, Dyoze lo tenía en su mano ¿recuerdas? Casi lo quiebra-

-MENTIRA. Simplemente casi se me cae. Esperen, creo que lo tengo por aquí…- de entre sus ropas logró extraer un objeto largo blanco y negro. Era raro imaginar al Cheshire Cat sacando algo de sí mismo. –Aquí tienes-

-¿Cómo no vas a sentir semejante cosa cuando al cargas?- preguntó Artanis algo sorprendida. –Oh, bonito detalle-

En la punta del báculo estaba la figura de un dragón con las alas extendidas y su larga cola le daba vueltas al resto del báculo.

-Ahora, haz tu magia Mago de Oz- indicó la alta Slytherin con una sonrisa maliciosa. Fallendrake giró los ojos en sus órbitas y se despidió.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+FiN DeL fLaShBaCk+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

Remus no pudo evitar reírse calladamente cuando recordó que el premio a los mejores disfraces lo ganaron Sirius y Artanis, al ser "El Conde y la Condesa Drácula". De nada le sirvió a la pelirroja aclarar que era el Mago de Oz porque no le hicieron caso. Por supuesto, sus amigas de Slytherin casi la matan.

El licántropo se acomodó en su silla y siguió mirando por la ventana. Una estrella fugaz, dos estrellas fugaces, tres estrellas fugaces. Parecía que una sublime lluvia de meteoritos estaba llevándose a cabo afuera. De repente recordó el interés que su amigo Padfoot siempre había tenido por las estrellas. Después de todo, él llevaba el nombre de una; la más brillante de _Canis Major_. Remus se inundó en recuerdos de nuevo.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+fLaShBaCk+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

-¿Qué? ¡Qué? ¡QUÉ!- gritaba Fallendrake con enojo. Pedía un mísero día para ser dejada en paz pero no, no se lo iban a conceder. -¡QUE-CARAJOS-QUIEREN?-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron en casa las demás chicas de Gryffindor que cursaban el séptimo año en Hogwarts con ella. Luego las risas inundaron los dormitorios.

Ese día era primero de noviembre. Ese día, Remus sabía muy bien, Artanis cumplía dieciocho años de edad. Cuando vio a todas sus compañeras de clase bajar las escaleras pero entre ellas no la festejada, no pudo evitar reírse. -¿Dónde está la cumpleañera, Lily?-

La pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes volteó hacia él y se encogió de hombros. –Nos sacó a todas porque quería seguir durmiendo. Ya sabes, tras de que nos dieron el día libre la vamos a molestar…-

-Tuvo suerte de que nos lo dieran como "día de estudio"- comentó Lupin, al ver como Lily se sentaba frente a él.

–Aunque no veo qué vamos a estudiar si mañana el examen es práctico-

-Oh bueno, no todos son tan hábiles como tú-

En los sillones frente a la chimenea, un ansioso Sirius Black esperaba con ansias a que Artanis Fallendrake bajara. James podía jurar de que, de haber estar transformado en perro, movería la cola furiosamente. –Supongo que dormirá un poco más-

-Hm no creo- replicó Padfoot sin despegar la mirada de las escaleras. –Tiene un sueño muy ligero, así que si la despiertas bruscamente no se podrá dormir de nuevo-

-…Ya veo…- murmuró Potter, frunciendo el entrecejo. –Sirius, no la estás acosando, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no, Remus me contó- respondió, presionando con algo de fuerza la caja que tenía entre las manos. Estaba envuelta en un hermoso papel blanco con diseños negros de murciélagos, esqueletos, calabazas y fantasmas. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues al cabo de unos quince minutos la festejada descendió por las escaleras con su mascota sobre la cabeza.

Desde su posición, Remus vio como Artanis dio un brinco al ver de repente a Sirius justo frente a ella, cuando segundos antes estaba todavía al lado de James. Esta lo miró expectante. –Buenos días, Black-

Ese frío "Black" le dolió a su portador, pues ayer el "Sirius" que había salido de sus labios se oía tan delicioso. –Buenos días, Artanis y… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

-Ah… er… gracias- respondió. El regalo blanco ahora era extendido hacia ella. -¿… por qué hiciste eso?-

-Ehm… ¿qué?- se preocupó Padfoot.

Un ojo de Fallendrake mostraba un tic nervioso. –Comprarme un regalo-

-¡Ohhh!- suspiró el otro, aliviado. Sonrió como nunca. -¿Y por qué no debí hacerlo?-

-Ehm…- se incomodó Artanis. Debía pensar en una buena razón. –Porque…er…-

Sirius se rió. –No encuentras una buena razón, así que creo que tendrás que aceptarlo sin chistar.

Fallendrake desvió la mirada con bastante pena. Realmente, ¿no la podían dejar tranquila en su cumpleaños? Un rubor carmín se pintó en sus mejillas mientras desenvolvía la alegre caja donde estaban los caramelos de limón. –Gra…cias… mis favoritos…-

-No hay dequ..- intentó asegurarle Sirius, pero todo ocurrió muy rápido. De la nada aparecieron Lily, James, Remus y Peter y se amontonaron en un… -ABRAZO GRUPAL-

Artanis contuvo la respiración cuando entendió que el pecho hacia el que era empujada con tanta firmeza era de nadie más y nadie menos que su problema existencial. Este "asunto" respondía al nombre de Sirius Black, como era de esperarse. Pasó una eternidad hasta que decidieron dejarlos respirar. -Evans, voy a transfigurar tu nariz si vuelves a hacer eso-

-¿Por qué? … Ah sí, lo olvide. El exceso de cariño te hace daño- se rió a carcajadas.

Al rato decidieron salir para disfrutar más el día. Artanis, por otro lado, quería que un thestral la atacara en pleno día para ver si por lo menos así la dejaban en paz, pero no ocurrió.

-Oh oh, tengo una idea- dijo James con alegría. –Juguemos a las carreras-

-¿Carreras?- repitió Peter. –¿Qué clase de carreras?-

-Carreras del tipo "jinete y transporte"- aclaró Prongs, mirando a Sirius con algo de malicia en su sonrisa. –Por ejemplo, yo cargaría a Lily-

Al rato sólo se veía a Wormtail sobre Moony y, de acuerdo a lo que James y Lily planearon, a Sirius cargando a Artanis. La ojiverde estaba tan fascinada con que la idea hubiera resultado que sacó su cámara y les tomó algunas fotografías.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+FiN DeL fLaShBaCk+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

Era curioso… recordar. Remus no había pensado en esos días en _años_. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué ganaba con ello? Sólo sentirse más miserable por su soledad. Uno por uno, sus amigos se habían apartado de su lado, aunque por una razón en concreto: Voldemort. James y Lily, víctimas de su odio; Sirius, el cabellero derribado por uno de sus ogros y… Wormtail, la rata seducida por el poder de una más grande.

Remus suspiró un poco más sonoramente de lo que intencionaba. Harry cerró sonoramente la libreta de apuntes de Sirius y se estiró en su lugar. Lupin lo miró de reojo y luego volteó. –Ahm Harry. ¿Qué te parecieron las pequeñas historias de Sirius?-

-Muy entretenidas- contestó con una sonrisa. –Parece que se divertía mucho cuando estaba en el colegio-

-Diversión sana que lo metía en problemas, pero sana al fin y al cabo- comentó Lupin antes de mirar su reloj. –Ah, parece que pronto comenzará la reunión de hoy-

-¿Qué discutirán?- inquirió algo curioso. –Es decir… ¿no es un poco pronto?-

-Ya no hay tiempo que perder ante la inminente guerra contra Voldemort-

-Es cierto pero… sin Dumbledore…-

-No hay porqué temer. La oscuridad que nos envuelve es simplemente luz detrás de una sombrilla-

-¿Me puedes decir qué van a discutir o no es asunto mío?-

Remus lo pensó un momento. –En realidad no lo es, pero no hay problema en que lo sepas. Negociaremos la cooperación de una persona…-

-¿Quién?- preguntó Harry al ver que Lupin comenzaba a parpadear perplejo a la nada. -¿Pasa algo, Remus?-

-No, no. Simplemente me sorprendo de mi mala memoria. Negociaremos con Artanis Fallendrake la cooperación de la comunidad dragonológica en esta guerra-

-¿En serio?- dijo el otro, presa de la ansiedad. -¿Crees que… pueda hablarle antes de eso?

-Ehm…- murmuró el otro algo apenado. –No lo sé, Harry. Cuando llegue cree que podemos preguntarle, ¿no crees?-

-Suena como un buen plan- aceptó el ojiverde al caminar hacia la puerta. Le pareció oír el sonido de un timbre a los lejos…

**Bueno, el capítulo final está a la vuelta de la esquina ô0ô. Lo subo hoy xq mañana es mi miserablemente _mägico_ cumpleaños y lo pasaré en un concierto así que… eso. Nadie me mandó una respuesta a qué significaba _Scrinium_ XD.**

**No hay nada que explicar en esta entrega así que simplemente los dejo libres por esta vez. Por cierto, si hay algún error ortográfico o gramatical, lo corrijo después.**

**Atentamente,**

**El Cadejos**


	7. Y no existieron los finales felices

**Scrinium**

_Y no existieron los finales felices_

Harry recordó un último detalle que a lo mejor Remus le iba a poder responder. -¿Al final descubrieron quién era el padre de Fallendrake?-

Lupin desvió la mirada intencionalmente y se rascó la nuca. –Sí… aunque es mejor que ella te lo diga, no yo-

El joven asintió y terminaron de bajar las escaleras. Alguien más, que en ese momento no se supo quién fue, abrió la puerta e hizo pasar al invitado a la cocina. Antes de entrar, Remus le indicó a Harry que no le faltara el respeto con preguntas fuera de lugar pero que tampoco aparentara ser muy tímido, pues Artanis no tendía a agradar ese tipo de personas. Además, había posibilidades de que no estuviera al tanto de la muerte de Sirius, así que el cuidado al mencionarlo sería elemental. Cruzaron el umbral de la cocina para enfrentarse con lo que había llegado.

Una mujer estaba sentada a la mesa con sus ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados. Su largo cabello ensangrentado le rodeaba el cuello y los mechones que siempre la caracterizaron caían suavemente sobre su rostro. Una mano la tenía vendada y vestía ropas azul oscuro, casi negro. Sobre la mesa estaba un reptil bastante grande, tal vez de metro y medio. Su escamosa piel era blanco-transparente y sobre su lomo se abrían estructuras similares a alas. Respiró hondo y abrió sus ojos. Por un momento, parecían las amarillas orbes de un reptil, pero al parpadear eran tan normales como las que la observaban. Miró a ambos hombres y se puso de pie con mucho formalismo.

-¡Artanis! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!- la saludó Remus cálidamente, con tanta familiaridad. –Hace mucho tiempo que te perdí el paso-

-Ese era el plan- contestó la mujer con una media sonrisa. –Me complace ver que te mantienes en buena forma-

-Si los Cielos te oyeran…- murmuró él. –Me gustaría presentarte a Harry Potter-

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Ya decía yo que Lily me estaba mirando. Mucho gusto, jovencito. Artanis Fallendrake para servirte-

-El placer es mío, Señora…- intentó contestar Harry, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Señorita, me confío en decir-

-Lo siento. Señorita Fallendrake- se corrigió. –El placer es mío-

Ella y el joven pelinegro se sentaron a la mesa mientras Remus se ofreció a hacer un poco de té. Harry se aventuró a continuar la conversación. –Me han contado mucho sobre usted-

-Hechos y no rumores, espero- dijo ella, mirando de reojo a Lupin.

-Sí, hechos. Según entiendo, ha seguido los pasos de su madre y se convirtió en una reconocida dragonóloga-

Este comentario la hizo arquear una ceja. –Dragonóloga sí, pero "reconocida" me suena a invento de Remus-

-Oh, ¿cómo puede decir eso?- se quejó él desde uno de los gabinetes. –No todos tenemos la oportunidad de salir en la portada de _El Profeta_, ¿sabes?-

-Bah- fue la monosílaba respuesta. –Yo sólo trabajo en lo que me gusta-

-¿Es éste un dragón?- preguntó Harry al ver al reptil blanco sobre la mesa. -¿U otra de sus "iguanas albinas de los Galápagos"?

-…Veo que te han contando la mentiras blancas que dije en el colegio-

-Las leí por ahí…- se río el ojiverde. -¿Entonces sí lo es?-

-Efectivamente. Un Firegrave Alemán- contestó. –Herencia materna-

Harry lo observó un poco, asombrado de sus cartilaginosas alas y los fuertes huesos que les daban estructura. Remus terminó de hacer el té y lo sirvió. -¿Es ese acaso, el famoso Laodamante?-

-No, es su nieto. Tiene cinco meses de haber salido del huevo-

-¡Pero ya tiene alas! Durante los siete años en Hogwarts, nunca le vi unas a Laodamante- exclamó él.

-Eso se deba a que no lo alimenté correctamente para que no las desarrollara-

-Además, se ve muchísimo más grande que su abuelo-

-Insisto, a Laodamante no lo alimenté como debí precisamente para que su condición de dragón no fuera tan obvia. De lo contrario, no me lo hubieran permitido-

-Pero…- intervino Harry. –Ahí sólo se permiten búhos, gatos y ranas. ¿Cómo le aceptaron una "iguana" en primer lugar?-

-No tengo la menor idea- murmuró ella. –Nunca me dijeron nada al respecto-

-¿Cómo te ha ido en Alemania?- se metió Remus. –Hace tiempo que ya no publican tus investigaciones en _El Profeta_-

-Ah. Muy bien, gracias. La cría de los Firegrave ha sido exitosa. Aún seguimos obteniendo ejemplares albinos, pero ya no son tan débiles como antes-

-¿Y qué hacen con ellos?- preguntó Harry. -¿Algún trato especial?-

-Me ocupo de criarlos yo misma- explicó. –Las crías regulares tienden a atacarlos por ser blancos-

-Sorpréndeme. ¿Qué nombre le diste a éste?- dijo Remus. El animal sobre la mesa se levantó de pronto con las fauces abiertas.

-Aedo, compórtate- ordenó Fallendrake al meter su mano justo cuando el dragón iba morder a Harry. –Se te ha criado de mejores maneras-

La cría de dragón le encajó profundamente los dientes al brazo de su protectora, pero ésta no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo ver el dolor en su rostro. Potter entonces notó que la mano vendada presentaba quemaduras de segundo grado en la palma. Finalmente, Aedo abrió su boca para liberar el brazo de Artanis. La sangre goteaba pacientemente de sus colmillos. –Pequeño demonio- murmuró la mujer pelirroja sin rencor, limpiando la boca del animal y luego apartándolo un poco de los demás.

-¿…Estás bien?- preguntó Lupin, algo escéptico de que no se hubiera enojado. –Traeré unos vendajes-

-No te molestes- le aseguró ella. Extendió su brazo y con algo de concentración, éste se volvió la garra frontal de un dragón. –Bien, ahora te molestaré con un poco de agua azucarada-

-Por supuesto- contestó el hombre y darle lo que necesitaba. Artanis se roció la mordida con el líquido y se volvió a sentar.

-Usted es una animaga, ¿verdad?- le tiró Harry. Ella asintió. –No me lo hubiera imaginado-

-Son mañas paternas- dijo. –Cuando alguien en la familia lo hace, se te meten las ganas-

Un ligero silencio los visitó mientras bebían algo de té. Luego la conversación fue continuada.

-¿Paternas?- siguió Harry. –Su padre ha de haber sido una persona muy influyente-

-Intimidante, más que influyente- opinó ella. De reojo notó que Remus se abstenía de hablar al respecto.

-¿Sería muy atrevido de mi parte preguntar quién es?- preguntó Potter, muy cauteloso al respecto. Los dos adultos lo miraron en silencio.

-Es un tema que ciertamente los demás prefieren no comentar- comenzó Fallendrake. –Probaré tu suspicacia-

-Adelante-

-¿Conoces a un licántropo que contagia a cuanto se ponga en su camino con su condición? ¿Sabes de alguien que tenga un fuerte rencor hacia aquellos que no son como él?-

-¿Esto está relacionado al hecho de que usted tenga varios hermanos adoptados?-

-Nunca mencioné ese detalle…-

-Entonces…- dijo él con un dedo pensador en su barbilla. –Yo conozco a dos licántropos nada más y si su padre no es Remus, sólo me queda pensar que es… Fenrir Greyback-

-Vaya, Lily sí le heredó los sesos- fue lo único que respondió.

Harry parpadeó al mirar a Lupin. -¿Tú sabías que ella es la hija de quien te mordió?-

-Sí, aunque lo descubrí mucho tiempo después de que salimos del colegio- contestó Remus, mirando su reflejo en los ojos hielo de Artanis.

-¿Y usted sabía de la condición de Lupin?- preguntó Harry, desbordando ansiedad.

-Por supuesto. ¿Crees que mi padre no llevaba alguna especie de control sobre a quiénes mordía?-

-Cierto…- analizó Harry. –Supongo entonces que sus hermanitos "adoptados" eran los niños que él raptaba para enseñarles a odiar a magos no infectados-

-Correcto- contestó Artanis al beber tranquilamente. –Éramos una familia feliz-

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?- le gritó Harry con indignación. -¡Fueron separados de sus familias por la sucia ambición de un hombre enfermo!-

-Con el respeto que te debo, jovencito, a mi nadie me levanta la voz- le indicó Fallendrake con su mirada fija en las orbes esmeraldas de Potter. Por un momento, Harry pudo ver de nuevo las pupilas alargarse, casi como las de un reptil. El joven se acomodó en su silla y educadamente se disculpó.

-Además, agradecería que no uses el término "enfermo". Él está enfermo de licantropía, Remus también y que ni se diga de mí. Si vas a describirlo de alguna manera, di "poco ortodoxo"-

-¿En serio no le molesta saber que Greyback es de _ese_ tipo de personas?- recalcó Harry.

Otro silencio se asentó sobre ellos, aunque fue empujado lejos por un suspiro de Artanis.

-Mira, no creo que de lo que querías hablar era sobre mi familia disfuncional, así que realmente no tengo nada que explicarte al respecto-

-Es cierto, Harry. Tu tema de conversación era otra persona- asintió Remus. –Creo que será mejor que cambies el tema de una vez-

-Como quieran- dijo, un tanto irritado. –Usted fue buena amiga de Sirius, ¿verdad?-

-No tenía problemas con él- contestó ella, bebiendo más té. Una torcedura en sus labios se asemejó a una sonrisa. –Era muy agradable-

-Estuve leyendo una libreta que él tenía cuando estuvo en el colegio. Me sorprendió leer que salieron juntos varias veces-

-A mí también me hubiera sorprendido. Sirius era de ese tipo de personas que siempre sonríen y yo no-

-Entonces ¿por qué salía con él?-

-Me hacía reír con frecuencia- fue la simple respuesta.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. –Pero acaba de decir que no le gusta sonreír-

Artanis Fallendrake se carcajeó calladamente. –Hay una gran diferencia entre reír y sonreír… y por supuesto no me refiero al prefijo-

-A mí me gustan ambos por igual- opinó Harry. –Levantan el ánimo-

-Así es. Sirius solía levantar el mío bastante-

-¿Ya no?- le dijo él, intentando no pensar en la muerte de su padrino.

Fallendrake cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla en su mano. –Al salir de Hogwarts, salimos un par de veces más y luego me fui a Alemania a estudiar

-Ah, pero no olvides que regresaste para la boda de James y Lily- recordó Remus. –Te veías muy bien aquel día-

-Se agradece el comentario- aceptó ella. –Aunque la diva en esa ocasión fue Lily; como me haya visto yo no viene al caso-

-¿Y luego?- preguntó Harry, curioso. –Estuvo con Sirius, ¿no?-

-Me perturba lo mucho que sabes- dijo. –Pero sí. Regresé a Alemania dos días despues-

-Más y más cartas, supongo-

-Sí, hasta el día en que lo enviaron a Azkaban por el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew- comentó. Bebió el último sorbo de té que le quedaba y miró el vacío. –Fue una lástima-

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Remus, no al tanto de lo que quería decir.

-Nunca fueron novios, ¿verdad?- tiró Harry. –Al menos no públicamente-

- Greyback como padre... Me preocupaba que buscara tener autoridad sobre el tema-

Lupin asintió de acuerdo. -Tiene sentido. A pesar de tener varios niños a los que "entrenar", tú eras la única que realmente calificaba como su "cachorra". No iba a querer que cualquiera anduviera cerca-

-Algo así- murmuró Artanis. –Creo que sólo lo hubiera aceptado porque era descendiente de la Noble Casa de los Black-

-Considerando que Narcissa y Bellatrix eran sus primas y Rodolphus el esposo de una de ellas…- agregó Lupin, analizando. –Pero me suena que dices "lástima" por algo más-

-Jaja. Un siempre perspicaz Remus- se rió. –La última carta que recibí en aquel entonces decía "_tengo algo que darte y decirte, pero por correo le quita toda la diversión_". Se suponía que mi próxima visita sería para conocer al pequeño Harry, que había cumplido un año recientemente-

El aludido se dedicó a jugar con sus dedos unos momentos. -¿A mi?-

-Por supuesto, Harry- dijo Lupin. –Ella también era amiga de tu madre, ¿recuerdas?-

-Cierto, cierto. No estoy acostumbrado-

-Y no vas a tener que hacerlo. No me vas a volver a ver en tu vida-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No estoy hecha para la convivencia con magos. Consecuencias de vivir entre dragones por tanto tiempo-

-Mas, hoy iban a discutir su participación en la guerra contra Voldemort-

-Vine a negarme-

-¿Por qué?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Supongo que no- admitió Harry. –Y…¿cómo es eso de una "familia feliz" que involucre a un hombre que rapta niños?-

Tuvo que esperar un poco a que ella se dignara a hablar, pues parecía no saber cómo explicarlo. –Mi madre fue atacada por Greyback cuando éste todavía era un tanto joven y alborotado. Un par de meses después se enteraron de que éste fue un poco más allá de lo pensado. Un primero de noviembre con una hermosa luna llena a la vista, su hija se adelantó un mes a la fecha de nacimiento establecida-

-Yo no pienso que usted sea un engendro- opinó Harry con una sonrisa tímida.

-Jaja, no me refería a eso, pero se agradece. Las únicas instrucciones de Lycaonne antes de morir fueron el nombre que debía portar y un huevo. Ya sabes, dar a luz en una luna llena cuando sufre de licantropía no fue precisamente sano… Al cabo de unos días y con la ayuda adecuada, Greyback ya tenía a su cachorra en su "hogar"-

-Eso sólo refuerza mi opinión acerca de él- refunfuñó Potter. –Un hombre "poco ortodoxo"-

-No puedo hacer nada al respecto- concluyó Fallendrake, evidentemente no ofendida. Tomó una copia de _El Profeta _que estaba sobre la mesa y la abrió. Era un poco obvio que tomar las cosas con una garra de dragón no era necesariamente fácil.

-Bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado por el momento- sugirió Remus. -¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Halloween de nuestro último año?-

-Cómo no- contestó Artanis desde detrás de la portada. –Me disfrazaron de Mago de Oz para luego ser conocida como la novia de Drácula-

Remus se rió con ganas al recordarlo de nuevo, en especial porque ella no sabía que el sobrenombre de "Condesa Black-ula" era el que más se le había quedado pegado después de eso. –Tantos buenos momentos-

-Aja…-

Harry no pudo evitar imaginar a otra persona ahí presente. No es que realmente le importara, pero a lo mejor iba a poder reírse un poco él también. -¿Snape no asistió a ese Halloween?-

-¿_Severus_ Snape?- preguntó Artanis al bajar un poco las hojas y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. –Es una pregunta retórica, ¿verdad?-

El Niño que vivió sonrió alegremente. –Sí, supongo que algo divertido no puede incluirlo-

-Supongo que no- respondió ella al desaparecer de nuevo tras el periódico.

El ojiverde prosiguió con su inocente cuestionario. -¿A usted le caía bien Snape?-

-Hmm- escuchó. –A diferencia de otras personas, me daba lo mismo su existencia. Eso sí, cuando me hablaba lo hacía en un tono asquerosamente formal y frío-

-Típico del viejo Severus- comentó Remus. –Una persona de pocas palabras-

-¿Le molestaba que… mi padre lo… er… tratara mal?- preguntó Harry con algo de vergüenza. Esa memoria ajena siempre lo hacía reflexionar sobre su padre.

Lupin suspiró profundamente. -Oh, Harry. Otra vez con ese tema…-

-Como dije, me daba exactamente lo mismo si respiraba normalmente o estaba convulsionando en el suelo- aclaró Fallendrake al pasar una página. –Pero no quiere decir que la conducta de tu padre era la más madura y adecuada para su edad-

-¿Era su amigo?- inquirió el chico. -¿Por lo menos?-

-Er…no. Mis amigos en Hogwarts eran: Armenta, Dyoze, Lacerta, Lily y Remus. Nadie más-

-¿Sirius no era su amigo?-

-…-

-Entonces sí era su novio-

-…-

-¿Amor platónico?-

-…-

-Artanis, creo que te están hablando- evidenció Lupin innecesariamente, con el único propósito de hacer que ella bajara el periódico.

La otra pasó la página otra vez y estiró un poco el papel de un movimiento. –El hecho de que me hablen no quiere decir que yo deba responder en todos los casos-

-Ok, ok. Otro cambio de tema. ¿Asistió con mi padrino al baile de graduación?-

-Sí- respondió ella.

-AJÁ- exclamó Harry triunfalmente. –¡Así que lo admite!-

Para este momento, Fallendraje bajó el periódico lentamente para revelar una penetrante mirada que incomodó a Harry completamente. –¿Admitir qué? Quien haya asistido a él sabe quién fue mi pareja-

-Er…- murmuró el ojiverde, más apenado que antes. –No sé, simplemente salió-

-Eso es _muy Potter_ de tu parte- le comentó la pelirroja, doblando su lectura y colocándolo de nuevo sobre la mesa. –Tienes el nombre bien puesto-

Una pausa y se reanudó la conversación. -¿Te vas a unir a la Órden?-

-No, pues no es mi tipo de trabajo- respondió ella algo tajante. –Para eso mejor sólo me mandan a los traidores y que mis amigos se los coman-

-Todo sea por un mundo libre de maldad- decidió Harry, golpeando la mesa con su puño. El golpe sordo hizo que Aedo se diera media vuelta para no verlo. –Me parece que está tomando el camino de los cobardes-

-Me parece que eso no es asunto tuyo. La comunidad internacional de licántropos ha quedado acéfala desde que mi padre está en custodia. Quieren que yo los ayude a dominar. Tanto eso como estar en la Orden me causarían más problemas de los que deseo-

-¿Cómo es que la hija de un Mortífago no está fascinada con las Artes Oscuras?-

-Sólo porque alguien más lo hace, no quiere decir que yo también tenga qué- argumentó Artanis con un tono calmado que podría hacer que Harry se alterara más. –Además, ¿qué opinaría Sirius de mí si aceptara esa propuesta?-

-Estoy seguro que le habría gustado saber que estaba de su lado, en la Orden- escupió Harry con sus brazos cruzados. –Debería darle vergüenza-

-Sí, me avergüenzo. Joven Potter, esta vida que tengo es mía por derecho y la echaré a perder como más me venga en gana. Espero que algún día entiendas que no todos estamos hechos para ser la estrella del norte en el cielo de la historia. Gente como yo, como mi padre, como Sirius, sólo es una estrella fugaz. A ti te tocará brillar por todos nosotros-

Harry fue golpeado duramente por sus palabras. Le dolía aceptar que tenía razón. Esta guerra era para que él la peleara a como de lugar, pero muchos otros magos y brujas no podían hacerlo. –Está bien, pero creo que hasta la Estrella del Norte es quien es por la luz que las demás estrellas le dan. Me gustaría pensar que cuando yo tenga que hacer mi parte por el mundo, habrá otros detrás de mí-

-Estoy segura de que los habrá, muchacho- le dijo con una sonrisa. Una verdadera sonrisa. –Mira que me duele el gesto, así que aprovéchalo-

-Me parece oír la voz de Minerva afuera- alertó Lupin, conciente de que pronto la reunión iba a comenzar. –Será mejor que vayas terminando, Harry-

-Sí. Una pregunta más-

-No me queda de otra- suspiró. –Dispara-

-¿Amó o no usted a Sirius Black?- le preguntó, como si estuviera leyendo un documento de Su Majestad.

-Sí. Eso no quiere decir que el tipo de relación que tuvimos haya sido… "común" por decir algo-

-Bien, entonces creo que he terminado de fastidiarla. Muchas gracias por aguantar mis malas reacciones y espero que aprenda a sonreír como la gente normal-

-Un placer conversar con el mocoso de Lily y James. Mis mejores deseos para el futuro, Harry Potter, y… nunca dejes de brillar-

Fue entonces cuando finalmente entró el resto de la Orden del Fénix. A Harry se le pidió amablemente que saliera para poder comenzar. Remus lo acompañó hasta el cuarto de arriba que le perteneció a Sirius. –Espero que hayas aprendido algo más sobre tu padrino hoy-

-Sí, aprendí mucho de él y de una conocida suya. Como dijiste, no es una persona de gente, pero al menos tiene claro lo que es y lo que no. Si Voldemort no hubiera intervenido, de seguro ese pequeño paquete marrón habría terminado en sus manos-

Lupin se volteó extrañado hacia Harry. -¿De qué estás hablando?-

-De esa- dijo, señalando algo sobre la silla donde él mismo estuvo sentado antes. –Mientras mirabas por la ventana lo vi en una de las cajas, junto con la carta-

El licántropo estiró la mano para tomar el triste pedazo de papel y leerlo.

**x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

_Saludos, Artanis._

_Espero que sepas quién te escribe por la caligrafía. Decírtelo directamente sería riesgoso… y le quitaría la diversión. Para este momento creo que los noticieros ya te llenaron de basura la cabeza sobre lo que supuestamente hice y de cómo mi cerebro se redujo al tamaño de un cacahuate. Que estoy loco y sólo pienso en matar a mi ahijado…_

_No creas ni un carajo de lo que te digan. Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que yo no asesinaría a un amigo, aunque en ese momento no sabía que era una sucia rata traidora… pero no viene al caso hablar de eso._

_Quería saber cómo estás. Más de doce años en prisión no dejan mantener contacto con los viejos conocidos. Remus me ha contado que hasta has salido en las portadas de los periódicos. Cualquiera diría que no puedo quejarme, pues yo también he aparecido ahí… el problema es que tu destilaras éxito en ellas, mientras a mi me muestran como un demente. Qué vergüenza. Los padres de James deben de estar revolcándose en su tumba. Digo sus padres porque para los míos no soy ni descendiente suyo…._

_Supongo que seguiste adelante con tu vida. Yo también lo hubiera hecho. Ojala yo siga siendo parte de tus recuerdos. Tú sigues siendo parte de los míos. Una muy buena, si puedo comentarlo. El propósito de esta carta era principalmente saludarte, pero me gustaría pedirte que cuando visites Inglaterra, le digas a Remus. Cuando él me lo informe, quisiera obligarlo a que vayamos a pasear. Hace mucho tiempo te dije que debía decirte y darte algo en tu próxima visita, pero el destino intervino en esa ocasión. Lo prometido es deuda y hora de que cumpla con mi palabra._

_No temas responder. Por favor hazlo. Esperaré pacientemente, moviendo la cola a cada ave que vea pasar cerca de mi ventana. Con suerte, alguna vendrá con noticias tuyas._

_Atentamente,_

_Un viejo amigo._

**x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

-Ya veo- dijo al terminar de leer. –Sirius tenía algo que esperar, pero no pudo siquiera enviarla-

-Cuando creyó que todo iba a tener un final feliz, se arrancaron las páginas de su historia- reflexionó Harry. –Pero al menos sabemos que mantenía buenos sentimientos en su maltratado corazón-

-Por supuesto. No sólo hacia Artanis, porque tú también eras y siempre serás la estrella que lo mantuvo aferrado a la esperanza en Azkaban-

-Brillaré por todos aquellos que necesitan luz en sus vidas…- murmuró él al pensar en su padrino, en Remus, en sus compañeros (incluido Draco Malfoy, que todavía seguía en manos de Voldemort), en los magos y brujas del mundo mágico pero en especial, en Artanis Fallendrake. –Algún día, todos vamos a brillar sin miedo…-

A lo lejos, el aullido de algún perro vagabundo resonó en la oscuridad de la noche, en los corazones rotos, en los sueños destruidos, y por un momento, todo estuvo bien.

**Bueno, aquí se acaba mi pequeña incursión en el mundo de Harry Potter. Espero que les haya gustado. Este capitulo fue más largo porque básicamente aquí se explica todo lo que en los otros quedó inconcluso… o algo así. Muchas gracias por leer y recuerden: Sirius sigue vivo.**

**Atentamente,**

**El Cadejos.**


End file.
